Ange De Soi - Angel of Self
by PhantomFan01
Summary: What if the Phantom showed no interest in Christine? What were to happen if he wasn't totally the villain people perceived him to be? What if he set his sights on another girl instead? A girl not so different from himself. And what happens when a certain duke shows an interest in her too? Rated M for scenes of torture and of a sexual nature.
1. Prologue

**So we have a new story guys :) Reviews as always are welcome :) And follows and favourites are greatly appreciated :) As you know I only own my own characters :) Any other characters to do with the musical belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber :) On with the show!**

* * *

 **Ange De Soi: Angel of Self**

 **Prologue**

 **Charlene's POV**

Eugene Bleumont; a famous psychiatrist, first used the term Autism in 1908. Three years before Gaston Leroux publishes his novel about the Phantom legend. But I am getting ahead of myself.

It was the year 1881, and at the age of 13, I came to the conclusion I was different to the way society wanted me to be. Also at the age of 13, I lost my parents to cholera. I wandered the streets for three years, stealing what I needed to survive, whilst looking for work. However, due to my 'quirks', no-one, not even the brothels of Paris, wanted to employ me.

That was until the day of my 16th birthday, three years later. I was performing for the people of Paris in the streets, when one Madame Giry, took me under her wing, and brought me to the Palais Garnier. At first, the managers were reluctant to employ me, but after much persuasion and an audition in front of the managers, I became a chorus girl. There I danced and sang during La Carlotta's performances. However, the first time I heard her sing, the pain was too much for me to bear, and I was found in a corner rocking backwards and forwards. Tears streaming down my cheeks. After the incident, I was given cotton wool by Madame Giry, before each performance, to muffle the sound of her voice. Soon enough, I was able to block out the sound of her voice, without appearing dazed, and without the assistance of cotton wool. However, once again I am going off tangent. The story is starting on a normal day, when I meet a man, only thought to belong in legend, and is not so different from myself...


	2. Chapter 1

**So another chapter :) Thank you to SailorSedna052 for my first favourite and follow a day after I posted the first chapter :) You made my day :) And thank you to Phanma for being my first review :) I don't own any of the Phantom characters. I just own my OC :) Also any lyrics you recognise belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber, any you don't recognise belong to me and my creativity :) Now on with the show! :)**

* * *

 **Ange De Soi: Angel of Self**

 **Chapter One: I Beseech You...**

 **Charlene's POV**

It was the year 1884 and I had been under employment of the Palais Garnier for six months now. It was the night of my first performance, the opera Hannibal, and we were currently going through last minute rehearsing to make sure everything is perfect for tonight. I had managed to learn all of the songs, as well as all of the dance steps, for the opera very quickly, much to the pleasure and surprise of Madame Giry.

"My dear, he will be pleased with your progress. I just wish all of the other girls had the same work ethic as you." She said motherly. Who was she talking about? Who would be pleased? The managers? Was it the patron whom I had yet to meet? Who was the mysterious patron of this opera house? I watched closely as Carlotta started singing her big aria of act three for the managers. Well if you could call it singing anyway. As she continued to sing, I heard a creak coming from above. I looked up to see the backdrop coming towards us. I screamed as it came closer to Carlotta, however it was for naught, as it caught the bustle of her dress, and nearly crushed her. I heard Meg breathe out panicked.

"He's there! The Phantom of the Opera!" It was then I noticed we have new managers, as well as another mysterious gentleman with them. Was this gentleman the patron of the opera house? I was shaken out of my reverie however, when I heard my name being mentioned by Madame Giry.

"Charlene can sing for you monsieur. She knows all of the lyrics. And she has the most beautiful voice."

"A chorus girl...don't be stupid... a full house Andre, we are going to have to refund a full house." Ok, so one of the managers is called Monsieur Andre.

"I think we should give the girl a chance, Firmin." Andre said fatherly. I looked across at Madame Giry nervously, as she gestured me to take centre stage.

"From the beginning of the aria then please, mademoiselle." Reyer said with a slightly exasperated tone. I opened my mouth to sing, feeling like I wanted to run from the stage, as I felt their judgemental stares the entire time. However, a firm slam of Madame Giry's cane on the floor stopped me from fleeing. When the song finished, there was applause from Madame Giry and the managers, as well as the patron. I heard her ask.

"Will the Vicomte be at the performance this evening?"

"I was going to make that announcement myself." Andre said exasperatedly.

"I'll leave her in your capable hands Madame Giry to get her ready for tonight." And with that they left the stage, the patron following close behind.

"Come my child, let's make sure your costumes are ready for the performance." She said gently. As we walked towards the seamstress' work station, I didn't notice the cloaked figure following close behind. We arrived and Madame Giry said gently.

"I'll leave you in the capable hands of the seamstresses. Don't worry they are very nice. I just need to discuss a few things regarding tonight." And with that she left me outside the door. I knocked gently, before waiting for their assent, to which I went inside a moment later.

 **Madame Giry's POV**

As I walked Charlene to see the seamstress, the presence of a cloaked figure following us did not go unnoticed. Once I left her with the seamstress, I went backstage, where I saw a tall figure, standing in the shadows.

"Erik you are getting soft. You use to follow me discreetly before. What has changed?" I asked gently.

"I do not know what you are talking about. But who has replaced Carlotta? I know everyone in this Opera House, all except her. Who is she Giry?" He asked stoically.

"All I know is that her name is Charlene Rose Dumont and she is 16 years old. I employed her six months ago. I found her on the streets performing, I saw talent in her, so I hired her. I see nothing wrong with that at all." I replied concisely.

"I see your motherly side hasn't left you. But there is nothing wrong with you hiring people, as long as they are good." He said thoughtfully.

"I better go and check to make sure she is ok. The performance is due to start. I don't know how you will watch the performance though, the managers and the patron are in your box." I said matter of factly.

"I will listen to the singing from down below. I will be happy to at least listen to a decent singer for a change." He replied as he rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. I then watched as he disappeared into the shadows, before I made my way to the costume room. I smiled as I saw the fact Charlene was ready for the performance.

"Come my dear. I will escort you backstage. The performance is due to start." I said gently, before leading her out of the room. Once we arrived backstage, I left her with a tap on the shoulder, to check on my ballet girls.

 **Charlene's POV**

As I watched the performance begin, before I was due on stage, I thought about Madame Giry and how grateful I felt towards her. But did I deserve this opportunity? I am honoured to have the opportunity to sing on such a prestigious stage, but should a person like me be allowed to grace such a stage? I heard my cue and slowly walked onto the stage, trying hard to forget the audience in front of me. I opened my mouth and started to sing; as I forgot everything around me for a moment.

It was the last act and my big aria was to begin. As I looked up to the heavens, I opened my mouth to sing, imagining my parents watching me from heaven, and how proud they would be of my achievements. As the last note echoed around the stage, I jumped back a little as applause rang through the theatre. I gave a bow as roses were thrown onto the stage, before I was led off-stage towards the after party. I had to suppress a groan as I entered the room. All around were men, vying for the attentions of the chorus girls, but what were the men after from young chorus girls? Although Madame Giry acted as my chaperone as I greeted the managers and the patron.

"Truly astounding mademoiselle! You truly have talent! I knew I was right to give you a chance." Andre said jovially.

"Yes, not bad. I was wrong about you mademoiselle." Firmin said in turn.

"You really have a beautiful voice, like an angel, you certainly..." The patron said before pausing and asking breathily.

"Who is that?" And I saw Madame Giry turn around to look at the girl in question. I turned around and saw Meg and Christine standing talking to someone.

"That is Christine Daaé monsieur."

"If you excuse me. I must see to a most urgent matter." He said cryptically, before walking in the direction of where Meg and Christine were standing. But how does he know Christine? Were they childhood friends perhaps? I mentally shook my head, as I heard one of the managers introduce me to someone.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Dumont, my name is Chevalier Beaumont, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise...now if you excuse me I need some fresh air." I said meekly, before making my way towards the exit. However, as I made my way to my room, I heard several voices sneer.

"And what is an orphan and street rat like you doing on our great stage? Did you perform a 'favour' for the managers perhaps? Or sleep with the patron? That is the only way they would allow someone like you to perform." One of the girls sneered.

"You're right. She must have slept with the managers and the patron. That's the only way she would win them over." I didn't hear what the other two girls said, as I ran off in tears. Why were they being so cruel? Were they just jealous? Did they believe they were more talented than I was? I entered the first door I could find, not caring where I was at the moment. When the tears began to subside, I looked around and realised I was in the chapel. I decided to pay tribute to my parents, by lighting a candle, in the hopes they might hear my prayer.

"Why do I feel so alone? I achieved the dream you never got to achieve, to grace the stage of the Palais Garnier. However, the girls believe I slept with the managers and the patron, in order to grace the stage. But I did it on my own merit. If you are out there, or if there is an angel out there, please answer me." And that's when the candles went out. But where did the breeze come from? I sang quietly.

 _Angel are you in there?_

 _I need a place to hide,_

 _Angel I beseech you,_

 _Please allow me sanctuary,_

 _From the world out there!_

I stepped back a little in surprise as a voice sang in reply.

 _ **Insolent fools,**_

 _ **These young mere mortals,**_

 _ **Living in my domain,**_

 _ **Ignorant children,**_

 _ **These foolish young ones,**_

 _ **Sharing in my kingdom.**_

 _Thank you angel for your kindness,_

 _I don't see that a lot nowadays,_

 _Thank you my angel,_

 _For allowing me,_

 _Sanctuary in your domain._

What the angel said next however surprised me.

 _ **Beautiful child let me know you,**_

 _ **Why is it in shadow you hide?**_

 _ **Please step into the light my dear,**_

 _ **To see your splendour mon ange.**_

I sang meekly in reply, as I wrung my hands nervously.

 _Forgive me my angel,_

 _I could not bring myself to dare,_

 _I do not deserve such a thing,_

 _It is there I receive judgement,_

 _From the light out there!_

His voice then took on an almost hypnotic quality, as he sang.

 _ **Come to me mon ange,**_

 _ **I will take you to splendour,**_

 _ **Come to me mon ange,**_

 _ **I will take you to splendour.**_

And without hesitation, I followed the source of the voice, as the wall in front of me slid open. As the door slid closed, I ignored the sound of someone calling out my name.

 **Third Person POV**

The managers and the patron watched closely as Charlene left the room. However, they failed to notice the duke following close behind, as they continued to enjoy the festivities. The duke followed close behind Charlene, as she made her way to backstage. Watching closely as the chorus girls taunted her, however he refrained from helping her, as he saw her run off in tears. He followed her, before promptly losing her in one of the many winding corridors. As he wandered around the corridors, he thought about the girl who instantly captured his heart. And that was when he heard her voice, however it appeared there was another man with her. Was this a lover of hers? Was she already accounted for? Or was it someone's idea of a joke? He managed to burst through the door and call out her name, just as she disappeared through the wall. What secrets was this building hiding? And why was the girl oblivious to him and his obvious feelings for her?

"I will find you Charlene. And I will make you mine. No matter what happens." He vowed to himself, as he turned on his heel and left the room.

 **Charlene's POV**

As I followed the angel to his world, a song came unbidden in my mind.

 _In sleep they sang to me,_

 _In dreams they came,_

 _Their voices call to me,_

 _And call my name,_

 _And do I dream again?_

 _For now I find,_

 _My parents are always there,_

 _Watching over me._

 **Sing for my music,**

 **My fallen angel,**

 **I will watch over you,**

 **And protect your heart,**

 **Your angel will always be there,**

 **Inside your mind.**

 _Those who have met me,_

 _Reject my flaws,_

 _I wear a mask,_

 _For all to see._

 **I am that mask you wear**

 _Your_ _ **/**_ **my** _ **protection and**_ **my** _ **/**_ _your_ _ **voice,**_

 _ **In one combined,**_

 _My_ _ **/**_ **your** _ **angel is**_ _there_ _ **/**_ **here**

 _ **Inside**_ _my_ **/your** _ **mind**_

 **In the shadows, I am always there,**

 **That angel of mystery**

 _Is all you._

 _ **And in this darkness,**_

 _ **Where night is rife,**_

 _ **The angel is**_ **there** _ **/**_ _here_ _ **,**_

 _ **Inside**_ _my_ _ **/**_ **your** _ **mind**_

 **Sing mon ange!**

I followed his instructions and started vocalising.

 **Sing for my music!**

I could hear my voice reaching heights I never thought possible, as I continued to vocalise.

 **Sing my angel of music!**

I sang higher before he exclaimed.

 **Sing for me!**

And I hit the final high note.

 **Here I show before you,**

 **My kingdom of music,**

 **A kingdom where music is created and risen,**

 **Risen.**

 **I have brought you here,**

 **For the one purpose of,**

 **Inspiring and singing my music,**

 **My music...**

And that's when I noticed the 'angel' in front of me was no angel. Instead the 'angel' was in fact a man. A masked man at that. But why would an angel wear a mask? Was his beauty so divine that a mere mortal couldn't see it? Or was there something else he was hiding?

"I am here to make your voice reach new heights. I heard your voice and saw potential. But you must promise me to dedicate yourself entirely to the music. You must ignore any outside distractions, or I will find someone else worthy of my teachings."

"I will dedicate myself entirely to the music." I beseeched.

"For now you should rest, you've had a trying day. We will start your lessons tomorrow." He then led me towards an alcove, where the most unusual bed was found. It appeared to be in the shape of some sort of bird; either an eagle or swan, it was hard to tell.

"There are some nightgowns in the wardrobe, and a bathroom through the corridor there. I'll leave you to get ready. I'll be out here if you need me, all you need to do is call me." He explained, before leaving the room. Why would he have everything needed to tend to my needs? And how did he know my size? Every item of clothing picked out, was something I would have picked; if I could afford it, and exactly my size. However, after taking care of my needs, and changing into a nightgown, I found myself unable to sleep. All I could think about was what the chorus girls said to me. How I felt unworthy of this opportunity presented to me. I looked up when I heard rustling in the doorway. But how did the angel know to come to the room?

"Are you having trouble sleeping? You are still awake." All I could find myself doing, was nodding meekly in reply, whilst wringing my hands. Without a reply, I watched as he opened his mouth to sing. The most beautiful voice known to mankind could be heard. Maybe he was a fallen angel, come from the heavens, to guard and guide me. The song didn't even finish as my eyelids drooped. The last thing I heard before succumbing to sleep was:

"Sleep Charlene. The Angel of Music will watch over you now, and give you what I wish I could receive somehow..."


	3. Chapter 2

**Another chapter :) I am feeling so inspired :) So reviews and constructive criticism is welcome as always :) Please no flames :( I only own Charlene :) Any other characters belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber :) Now on with the show! :)**

* * *

 **Ange De Soi: Angel of Self**

 **Chapter Two: I Don't Want To Go...**

 **Phantom's POV**

After Charlene finally fell asleep, I proceeded over to the organ, suddenly feeling inspired. However, as I wrote the notes to the final song of my opera, I thought about how I found Charlene. What had upset her so? Was she distressed after seeing the backdrop fall? Although I don't think she is overly concerned about Carlotta or her wellbeing. In fact I don't think Charlene likes the woman at all. Or did something happen between her and the chorus girls? But why would they give her trouble though? Was it due to jealousy perhaps? Or was it something more? Maybe I could ask Antoinette if the chorus girls are giving her any trouble. It was like my thoughts were read, as I heard my alarm being triggered, which meant someone was coming towards the lair. However, only one person knew how to get to the lair, without being caught in the traps.

"Ah Antoinette, it is so good to see you. What brings you to my humble abode? Although I don't appreciate the interruption whilst I am composing." I drawled sarcastically.

"I apologise for the interruption. I know how much you value your privacy, especially when composing. But I bring food, as well as some news from above, and to ask you some questions regarding one of my chorus girls."

"Thank you for the food, it is greatly appreciated. What news do you bring from above?" I asked curiously.

"The managers are frantic. They cannot find Charlene anywhere, and she is needed for tonight's performance or they will need to find a replacement. Or worse refund a full house. It appears she is popular with the patrons, including a certain duke. He is frantic with worry after he saw her vanish last night. Is there something you need to tell me?" But before I could reply, I heard rustling coming from the alcove. I turned around to see Charlene wrapped up in a long black lacy robe, standing in the doorway of the alcove.

"Are you sending me away?" She asked quietly.

"You must return above. You are needed for tonight's performance, or they will replace you. And I don't want you to lose out on such an opportunity." I replied stoically.

"I don't want to go." She replied tearfully and I ran up to her, before embracing her, in a move that surprised me. But why did I seek out to comfort this girl I barely know?

"How about tonight you return below after the performance? Meet me in the chapel and I will escort you." I said gently, before leading her towards Antoinette.

"Come my dear, I will show you to your dressing room. Since you are prima donna now, you get your own dressing room."

"Goodbye angel. And thank you." She said quietly, as she gave a wave, before leaving through the tunnel. As she disappeared from view, I felt a profound feeling of loss wash over me. Is it possible for someone to have captured my heart? The heart I covered with ice. But will she ever accept my face, if she ever saw it? I then decided to go above and watch her practise for the opera tonight from my box. As I watched and listened to her voice soaring to the heavens, I thought about how quickly she learnt the opera. Normally it takes most prima donnas several months to learn the songs, as well as the dance steps. However, it seemed to take her weeks to learn everything. Was she taught to sing the songs by her parents? Or did she just have an innate ability to pick up things quickly? However, as I continued to watch Charlene, something caught my eye, causing me to clench my fists angrily. From the catwalks, I could see one of the stagehands, watching Charlene a little too closely for comfort. And even though I was far away, I could tell how he was looking at her, with the most dishonourable of intentions. I vowed I would watch over her and protect her, and that is what I intend to do. As the song finished, and I was about to make my way to the lair, I noticed a figure going towards Charlene. I leaned over the edge of the box, to hear what was being said, because I didn't like the look of him at all.

"It is nice to see you have returned to us. Where did you go last night?" He asked curiously. I could tell she was nervous around the man, as I watched her wring her hands nervously. I had to suppress the urge to jump down and grab the man by the throat, when he lifted her chin to meet his gaze.

"I won't ask again, where did you go last night? Meeting a lover perhaps?" However I was glad when Antoinette stepped in, before leading Charlene away from him. I then decided to get Charlene a flower, to present to her after her performance, as it was dark outside, so I wouldn't be seen. I decided to get a red rose, and I will tie it off with a black ribbon when I get back. Once I got back, I found some black ribbon, tying it in a bow after pulling off the thorns first. I then made my way to my box, as the performance was due to start soon. I got to my box, to see the fact it was empty, unlike last night. Maybe the managers and the patron learnt their lesson, or were just not seeing the performance tonight. However, I noticed the mysterious figure from earlier, sitting in the box opposite mine, and he appeared to be holding a large bunch of roses in his lap. I then sat back and relaxed, as the curtain rose to signal the starting of the performance.

It was the end of the performance, and I quickly made my way to the chapel, by taking the trapdoor found in the side of box five. I arrived at the chapel to see it still empty. I waited patiently, presuming Charlene was just trying to make her way through, the hordes of fans hanging around backstage. I smiled as I heard the door open, however my heart sunk when I heard another voice with hers.

"You didn't answer my question earlier mademoiselle. Where did you disappear last night? I saw you walk through the wall of this room, so where did you go?" He asked slowly.

"Please monsieur; I would like a moment of privacy. I need to pray to my parents, like I've always done every night, ever since I came here." She pleaded, almost sounding like she was on the brink of tears. I knew I had to get her out of there, before he distresses her any further. I pulled a trick I learnt, of putting out lights without touching them, after spending part of my childhood with a band of gypsies. Once the lights went out, I heard a whimper as the passageway opened. I gently took hold of her hand and led her through, whispering reassuring words into her ear, until the passageway closed behind us. With a flick of my wrist, I turned on the lights in the passageway, as her grip on my hand remained tight. However, once the lights lit up the corridor, she let go of my hand and said meekly.

"I'm sorry for hurting your hand. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No harm was done. Everyone is afraid of something." I replied gently, a smile quirking the corner of my lips, as she took hold of my hand once again.

"Are you afraid of anything Angel?" She asked curiously, as we reached the lake, where the gondola resided. I sighed a little, as I climbed onto the gondola, before helping her into it. As we rowed across, I thought about the question she asked. Should I lie to her? I mean since she views me as an angel, I shouldn't fear anything and so telling her the truth would destroy her heavenly view of me, right? However, a part of me wanted to tell her everything, even though it would hurt her if I did. But why was I worried about hurting her? But before I could start telling her the truth, I felt the gondola bump against the shore. After helping her off the boat, I decided to sit her down in the room she slept in, to tell her the sad truth about me.

"What's wrong Angel? Have I upset you somehow?" She asked quietly.

"You haven't done wrong my dear, not at all. But there is something I need to tell you." I said slowly. And I watched closely as she leant over a little, resting her chin on her hands.

"I am no angel, I am nothing but a man, with a past I'd rather forget, a secret hidden beneath a mask, and fears just like any other person."

"You sound like an angel when you sing though." She said quietly, to which I laughed deeply to myself. When she finds out the truth, she will think differently of me, and not view me as an angel.

"Trust me. I am no angel. I am more a fallen angel than anything. I fear the world, I fear the judgement I receive from them, because of my face." I replied forlornly. However, instead of judgement in her eyes, I could detect a hint of pity, as well as sadness. Why would she pity me though? Normally I would hate pity from people, but for some reason I don't hate it from her. Why do I feel this connection to this beautiful girl? I then decided to try to find out more about my guest, and to detract from my depressing past.

"I heard from Antoinette you were brought here six months ago, and that you picked up everything really quick. Did your parents teach you to sing or dance?"

"I didn't know anything about ballet or opera before I came here. I learnt everything I needed to know in the first month of being here. I guess I've always had this innate ability to pick up things really quick." She replied concisely.

"Where are your parents now?" I asked gently.

"They sadly died three years ago when I was 13. I lost them to cholera. Sadly I was unable to save them." She replied forlornly, and once again I moved to comfort her, as the tears began to fall. Why was I comforting her though? Normally I stay away from human contact, as I was afraid of getting hurt again, after all the times I interacted with people, and all I received in return was pain and heartache. As I continued to comfort her, her sobs soon turned to hiccups, as her tears lessened.

"I'm sorry for your loss. They will always be watching over you, and they will be so proud of what you have achieved." I cooed gently. I caught a glimpse of the time, and decided to give her a moment of privacy, to allow her to get ready for bed.

"I'll leave you to get ready. If you need anything, just call for me, and I'll come straight over." I said gently.

"Wait!" Charlene called out suddenly.

"Is something wrong?" I asked curiously.

"What is your name?" She asked meekly.

"Well, the name I was given, by the one person who cared about me, was the name Erik. So you may call me Erik." I replied quietly, before leaving out of the room, as I went towards the organ, I heard a voice say.

"Thank you Erik, for being so kind to me, I do not deserve it." As I sat at my organ, staring at the keys, I whispered.

"You deserve so much more, more than you will ever know." And I felt a single tear fall down my cheek, onto the piano keys. I then clenched my fist, as I remembered what the mysterious man did to her. I went towards my desk, where papers were strewn everywhere, to proceed to write a note to him, warning him to stay away from her. Lest there will be consequences if he doesn't heed my warning. After taking my cloak, knowing it will be dark outside and so no-one will see me, I made my way to Antoinette's office. Hoping she will be up, and know how to get the note to the mysterious gentleman. I got to the passageway door, and listened closely, before slipping inside.

"Are you unable to use a door or even have the courtesy to knock?" Antoinette asked sarcastically.

"I need you to deliver a message for me, or tell me where the person lives, so I can deliver it myself."

"You're not going to kill the duke are you?" She asked seriously.

"No, I will not, not unless he does something to hurt Charlene." I replied stoically.

"Am I led to believe you have developed feelings for this girl you barely know?" She asked curiously.

"I do not know what you are talking about. You know I do not trust people, except you and the previous managers, but otherwise I do not trust anyone." I could tell she was letting the matter go for now, but I know she was still thinking of the possibility.

"He lives not too far from the opera house. He lives down Rue Scribe, you can't miss his house. It is the largest one on the street, with a red door." She replied quietly. With a nod of thanks, I left through the passageway, before making my way down the tunnel, which leads me to outside the opera house. Once I reached Rue Scribe, I immediately saw the house Antoinette talked about. After posting the letter into the mailbox, I melted back into the shadows, and made my way back to the opera house, before Charlene notices my absence. I reached my lair and I hoped I would get to my organ unnoticed. However, that wasn't to be, as I found myself being nearly knocked to the ground, by a mass of brown waves.

"Where did you go? I woke up to find you gone." She asked tearfully.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you with my absence. I had a message to deliver to someone, and so had to leave for a little while to deliver it." I replied forlornly, hoping she would forgive me for scaring her so, even though I couldn't understand or trust what was going on right now.

"It's ok. You have errands to run. I just woke up from the most awful nightmare, and I panicked when I couldn't see you anywhere." She replied meekly.

"What happened in your nightmare?" I asked gently.

"I can't remember much. All I really remember was seeing this masked figure, threatening to kill someone I cared about, if I didn't marry them. Somehow I could tell the figure wasn't you though." She replied concisely and I let out a breath I was holding when she said the last sentence. But if the figure wasn't me, who could she possibly dream about, which would cause such a violent reaction in her? I then decided to try and gleam some more information out of her, about the man who is after her. Is he after her affections? Or is he just star struck and in awe of her voice?

"Who was that man talking to you last night after the performance?"

"I don't know much about him to be honest. I know he is a duke called Chevalier Beaumont. I met him the night of my first performance. However, it appears he doesn't want to leave me alone, even though I am not interested in him. In fact he scares me a little. I don't know how much clearer I need to make myself, in order for him to understand I have no interest in him at all." She replied sadly.

"I delivered a note to him, warning him to stay away from you. Hopefully he will heed my warning." I said warily, hoping she won't take my interference the wrong way.

"Thank you. Hopefully he will listen to you Erik. I just wish I could be stronger and more assertive, when it comes to saying no or standing up for me." She replied wistfully. I placed my hand gently under her chin, before lifting her face to meet my gaze, and I beseeched.

"I will always be here to watch over you; no matter what. And I will always protect you." I felt a smile form when she didn't shy away from my touch. But why does she trust me so, especially after I revealed my true identity? She even allows and accepts my touch; not shying away or tensing when I do so.

"Why don't we have a music lesson? Teach you the songs for the next opera that is to be performed." I said suddenly, as I pulled my hand away and stood back a little.

"I'd like that." She replied quietly with a small smile.

"What opera are they performing next?" She asked curiously, as she took her place next to the organ.

"Il Muto; and naturally you will be playing the part of the countess. Carlotta will be playing the page boy; if she ever comes back that is."

"I don't want her to come back though, even though I feel I don't deserve the part." She said quietly.

"I guessed you didn't like her very much; although not many people at the opera house like her either. But you got your part on stage, through your own talent and merit; never doubt your abilities for a moment." I said passionately.

"Now let us begin with our warm-up." And I pressed the A key on the organ, smiling as she sang it effortlessly. After fifteen minutes of playing random notes, I played the first song she sings in the opera; a piece titled 'Poor Fool He Makes Me Laugh'. As I played, I marvelled at how quickly she was picking up the lyrics and notes of the song.

A few hours later, I could tell she was trying to suppress a yawn, and I looked at the time to see it was nearing eight in the evening.

"I think it is time you went to bed. Especially since your sleep was disturbed. Plus you need to be well rested before the performance tomorrow, as it is the last performance of Hannibal, before rehearsals for Il Muto begin." I said matter of factly. But before I could send her to bed, I heard her stomach give an almighty growl.

"I am such a terrible host. I forget the fact you cannot be sustained by music alone." I said humbly. I then made my way to the kitchen, to get some bread and cheese, as well as some cold meat.

"I brought you something to eat, before you go to bed." I said, before giving her the plate and turning back towards the organ. I then started to play Music of the Night on the keys, but I was suddenly interrupted by a small voice asking me:

"Aren't you going to eat with me? Aren't you hungry too?" Which caused discordant notes to be released, and for Charlene to flinch violently.

"I'm not hungry, thank you." I replied curtly.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you." She said sadly, and I released a pent up sigh, before turning my head back towards the organ.

"You do not need to apologise. I should be apologising for upsetting and hurting you so." I replied forlornly. Once she was finished eating, I took the tray from her, before leaving towards the kitchen, to avoid any awkwardness between us. However, when I came back into the music room, I could see Charlene staring at the lake; the candles sparkling like stars on the surface.

"Are you ok? Aren't you feeling tired? You need to get some sleep before the performance tomorrow." I said gently, as I touched her gently on the shoulder.

"What have I done to upset you? Tell me and I will do anything to earn your forgiveness." She pleaded suddenly, before kneeling in front of me, whilst holding my leg tightly. I could feel her tears seeping through the fabric of my trousers. I gently unhooked her from my legs, before kneeling down to her level and saying gently.

"There is nothing to forgive Mon ange. I didn't mean to upset or hurt you. It is I who should be begging for your forgiveness. Now let's get you to bed." And after hugging her, I helped her from the ground, before leading her to her room.

"I'll leave you to change in private. If you need me, just call my name and I'll be there." I said slowly, before leaving the room, without waiting to hear her reply.

About five minutes or so later, I heard her call out my name. With a small smile, I went towards her room, not believing for a moment she still trusts me, after the things I have done to hurt her heart.

"Could you sing me to sleep please? It helps me sleep and keeps the nightmares away." She asked quietly, before lying down in the bed.

"Of course Mon ange; whatever makes you happy." I said gently, and with that I opened my mouth and started to sing The Music of the Night.

 _Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation_

 _Darkness wakes and stirs imagination_

 _Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

 _Helpless to resist the notes I write_

 _For I compose the music of the night_

 _Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour_

 _Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_

 _Hearing is believing, music is deceiving,_

 _Hard as lightening, soft, as candle light,_

 _Dare you trust the music of the night?_

 _Close your eyes, for your eyes will only tell the truth,_

 _And the truth isn't what you want to see,_

 _In the dark it is easy to pretend,_

 _But the truth is what it ought to be_

 _Softly, deftly,_

 _Music shall caress you,_

 _Hear it, feel it,_

 _Secretly possess you_

 _Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,_

 _In this darkness which you know you cannot fight,_

 _The darkness of the music of the night_

 _Close your eyes start a journey through a strange new world,_

 _Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before,_

 _Close your eyes and let music set you free,_

 _Only then can you belong to me_

 _Floating, falling, sweet intoxication,_

 _Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation,_

 _Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in,_

 _To the power of the music that I write,_

 _The power of the music of the night_

 _You alone can make my song take flight,_

 _Help me make the music of the..._

Before I finished the last note, I noticed Charlene sleeping peacefully, with her chest rising and falling rhythmically. After pulling the covers over her body a little more, I left the room to let her sleep peacefully, hoping the song would indeed keep the nightmares away tonight.

 **~A few hours later~**

I was staring at the keys, finding myself unable to sleep or compose, when I was shaken out of my reverie by a high-pitched scream. I ran towards the bedroom, where I saw Charlene sitting up in bed, wide-eyed and staring at the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks. Without a second thought I ran over, before enclosing her within my embrace, stroking her back soothingly and whispering soothing words into her ear, until her tears subsided.

"Please make it go away! I never want to see it again ever!"

"Was the duke in your dream?" I asked gently. To which she shook her head in response.

"I wish I could make your nightmares go away Mon ange. But I don't even think angels could make nightmares stay away." I continued before asking gently.

"Do you want to talk about your dream? It will make you feel better."

"I was watching my parents dying. The same nightmare I have had for the past three years. The memory never truly goes away." She replied sadly, sniffling a little.

"I'll stay beside you until you fall asleep, it isn't morning for a few more hours yet." I cooed gently as I stroked her hair rhythmically, until she fell peacefully asleep again. I sighed a little as I left the room, not wanting to disturb her sleep, as I thought about what had just happened. Yet again in her moment of distress, this girl turned to me of all people for comfort. But why does she trust me so? I shook my head a little and sat down in front of the organ, before starting to play a song from my opera. The song comes from the end of the second act, and it is sung by Don Juan; the main character of this opera. However, I was so engrossed in what I was doing, I didn't notice anyone come up behind me, until I felt air hit my face...


	4. Chapter 3

**So we have another chapter :) As you know...any lyrics you recognise belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber :) However, anything you do not recognise belong to me :) I am sorry in advance if my lyrics are not that good :/ But I try to please my lovely readers as best as I can :) Also I only own Charlene and Chevalier :) Any other characters belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber. There will be a scene at the end of a sexual nature, so if that makes you feel uncomfortable you can stop reading...I won't judge. I would like to thank a guest reviewer for suggesting a new story idea to me :) I'm sorry I couldn't PM you...but since you are a guest reviewer the site does not allow me to do so :/ But I have noted down the idea and will try and write it in due course :) It is certainly an intriguing idea :) Thank you for your kind words and I hope you might create an account so I can reply to your reviews :) Now on with the show :)**

* * *

 **Ange De Soi: Angel of Self**

 **Chapter Three: Now You Cannot Ever Be Free!...**

 **Charlene's POV**

I woke up to hear music coming from beside the bed. I looked to my right, to see a music box. It was in the shape of a barrel organ, with a monkey playing a pair of cymbals and in some ornate robes; although their country of origin proved elusive to me. I do not know why, but I felt compelled to slowly get up from the bed; and after slipping on my slippers and wrapping myself in a robe; and leave the room in a trance. As I slowly walked towards where the organ normally resided, I sang under my breath:

 _I remember_

 _There was darkness..._

 _Darkness surrounding_

 _A figure in black..._

 _There was suddenly light_

 _All around,_

 _And in front of me there_

 _Was a man,_

 _And that man_

 _Had a name and a mask..._

I found myself compelled to reach out and touch the mask. But before I could pull it off; he turned around and I drew back warily; afraid he might catch me in the act. However, when he turned back towards his organ, I muttered under my breath:

 _Who was that shape in the shadows?_

 _Whose is the face in the mask?_

And I stroked his face gently, before pulling the mask from his face. I felt my eyes widen as I saw the deformity fully for the first time, before he covered his face and turned towards me; his eyes glowing amber in anger. He yelled, as I slowly backed away from him:

 _Damn you!_

 _You little prying_

 _Pandora!_

 _You little demon –_

 _Is this what you wanted to see?_

He pulled his hand away for a moment, to which I fell as I tripped over the hem of my robe. At that moment I didn't care about the pain I was in, I only cared about getting away from the man in front of me.

 _Curse you!_

 _You little lying_

 _Delilah!_

 _You little viper –_

 _Now you cannot ever be free!_

And I flinched as he harshly fell to his knees in front of me; all the while still covering his deformed face. I started to back away again, as he sang brokenly under his breath.

 _Stranger_

 _Than you dreamt it –_

 _Can you even dare to look?_

 _Or bear to think to me:_

 _This loathsome_

 _Gargoyle, who_

 _Burns in hell, but secretly_

 _Yearns for heaven,_

 _Secretly..._

 _Secretly..._

 _But, Charlene..._

 _Fear can_

 _Turn to trust – you'll_

 _Learn to see, to_

 _Find the angel,_

 _Within the monster: this..._

 _Repulsive_

 _Carcass, who_

 _Appears to be feared, but secretly_

 _Is misunderstood,_

 _Secretly..._

 _Secretly..._

 _Oh, Charlene_

And he bowed his head, as I swear I saw a single tear fall down his cheek. Was this regret I saw before me? Sadness? Was he perhaps feeling pain? I know I saw anger when I took his mask away too. But how could a man hold so many emotions in his eyes without exploding? How many more emotions were there? Hidden from my view; but why couldn't I see all of the expressions in his eyes? I mentally shook my head when I noticed he was holding his hand out towards me. However, afraid of what he might do to me; I drew back warily. His eyes became downcast, as he released a forlorn sigh. I then felt an unfamiliar feeling develop within my heart. But what was I feeling for this hurt and broken man in front of me? Pity? Guilt? Love perhaps? But how could I love a man I haven't known for long? I then reached out a hand to touch the deformed side of his face. However, at first, he flinched and looked at me with confusion and fear. I looked him in the eye; even though I usually don't make eye contact with people I am not familiar with, like I was giving out a silent message for him to trust me. He then closed his eyes; which I perceived as a sign of acceptance and trust, and I reached out to touch his deformity again. I felt the tears fall onto my hand, as he leaned into my touch.

"I'm sorry...so, so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you so." I pleaded tearfully, hoping he could find it within himself to forgive me. However, when I heard no response from him, I sang tearfully:

 _Say you forgive me,_

 _I beg you,_

 _That's all I ask,_

 _Even though I've brought you nothing but pain,_

 _Tonight I'll sing with all my heart,_

 _Sing for you, my angel I will._

"Then you'll never see me again." I breathed, as I turned away from him, so he couldn't see the tears starting to fall down my cheeks. For a while there was a silence, which put me on edge, so much so, I flinched when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm afraid, you have seen my face, and once anyone has seen my face, they can never be free." He said slowly, as he turned me around and looked at me with sternness in his eyes, his deformity still bared before me. Once again he held out his hand, and I slowly gave him back his mask, even though the deformity no longer bothered me. It was like he became a different person, with the mask on, as he straightened his shoulders and stood up regally. He then said stoically.

"Come, you must return, those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you." And I reluctantly followed him, as he led me towards the boat, knowing an escape attempt would prove futile, as I would most likely find myself lost in the many winding tunnels. We eventually reached my dressing room, and he said stoically.

"I will see you tonight in the chapel after the performance. I will be watching from my usual box. If you do not return to me, I will find you." And with a swirl of his cape, he closed the mirror behind him, and left me to my thoughts. And to think I possibly cared for this man, who is essentially blackmailing me to do his bidding. With a sigh, I decided to warm my voice up, before making my way to the studio to practise my dance steps, as it wasn't quite evening yet. After I sufficiently warmed up my voice, I was about to make my way to the studio, when my stomach gave an almighty rumble. I guess I didn't realise it was lunch time, when I was brought back up, and I missed breakfast due to the incident earlier. Once I reached the kitchen, I helped myself to some bread and cheese, as there was no-one in sight. As I made my way to the studio, I walked past the chapel, which caused a shiver to spread through my body. Once I reached the studio, I sat in quiet contemplation and slowly ate my small meal, before warming up for dance practise. As I practised the steps, I thought about the man I once thought to be my angel. Was he still my angel though? Have I truly started to care for this man with so many flaws?

"I see you have returned to us once again. But you can't avoid my questions forever." A voice said coldly, causing me to nearly trip over my own feet, as I stopped spinning suddenly.

"Duke Beaumont, a pleasure as always. How may I be of service?" I asked through gritted teeth, hoping to show some false civility towards the man.

"You know the information I am looking for. What happened to you that night of your first performance? You disappeared into the wall, and you disappeared again last night. Were you visiting an admirer? A lover perhaps, making their moves on you? Well I got there first, if only you would acknowledge them, and accept them in return."

"I do not know what you speak of. Now if you excuse me, I have some more practising before the show tonight, and I cannot afford anymore interruptions." I said slowly, before resuming my first position and starting the dance again. I was so engrossed in what I was doing, I didn't notice the duke slink out of the room, to be replaced by another figure in black.

"I see the duke doesn't take no for an answer, or understand a performer's need for privacy." They said coldly. Causing me to trip over my feet and to nearly fall to the ground. If it wasn't for a pair of arms, to catch me firmly around the waist. A blush heated my face; before I said bravely in retort.

"You're one to talk."

"I would watch your tongue if I were you; you could cut someone with it. But I guess I am going to have to pay the duke another visit; his behaviour is beginning to get tiresome, and it could prove distracting to your career." He seethed. But before I could make a retort, he disappeared into the shadows, leaving me staring around the room wide eyed.

"Mademoiselle Dumont? Are you quite alright? You look like you've seen a ghost. It is time for you to be fitted into your costume now. Madame Giry sent me to fetch you." With a nod, I followed the woman out of the room, towards the costume department, all but forgetting my encounter with Erik. As I was fitted into my costume, I thought about my encounter with Erik. How could a man's personality change so quickly? One moment he is gentle and caring; the epitome of angelic grace, the next he is violent and almost monstrous; blackmailing me to do his bidding. And yet, why do I feel so safe around him? Compared to when I am around the duke.

"May I say you look beautiful mademoiselle? Ready to grace the stage with your beautiful voice. I look forward to hearing you sing the third act aria one last time; before you perform in Il Muto."

"Thank you Marie; your kindness means a lot to me." I replied meekly. And with a curtsy, she left me alone to gather my thoughts, before I made my way to the stage. As I waited in the wings for my cue, I wrung my hands nervously a little.

"You will do wonderfully as always." A motherly voice said, and I smiled as I saw Madame Giry coming towards me.

"Now go out there and wow them with your splendour." She continued, before giving me a gentle nudge towards the stage, as my cue was about to start. When I stepped out onto the stage, I heard a voice say to me gently.

"It's alright Mon ange, I am here, I'll always be here, and you will do splendidly." And my nerves all but vanished, as I opened my mouth to sing. When I released the last note, applause erupted from the audience, to which I smiled and curtsied at the adoring crowd.

"Bravo, bravissima." A voice whispered in my ear, causing my smile to grow wider, as I knew I did my angel proud. I walked off stage, when the curtain went down, and made my way to the chapel. To pray and to meet with Erik, knowing I had no choice, as he would find me either way. However, as I took the familiar route to the chapel, I had the feeling I was being followed, and I found it disconcerting rather than reassuring.

"My, my, an angel has fallen at my feet. Now let's see how angelic you really are." A voice slurred. I turned around to see a drunken Joseph Buquet coming towards me. Why did I come here on my own? Why didn't I have Madame Giry act as chaperone? I tried to outrun him, in the hopes he would turn his attentions to another girl. However, I was concentrating so hard on losing him, I found myself trapped in an unfamiliar corner of the opera house.

"Nowhere to run Mon ange. Now let me sample you, and I promise you it won't hurt...too much." He slurred slowly.

"Please let me go. I have somewhere to be." I pleaded tearfully, not wanting to think about the consequences, if I didn't meet with Erik as planned. I tried to escape around him, but my attempt failed, as I was grabbed by my hair, and thrown against the wall. I saw spots before my eyes as dizziness took over. I found myself unable to protest, as a hand wandered up my leg.

"Now that's more like it. I like it when they don't struggle." He said as his hand progressed further up my leg. I tried to get away from his hand, but he held me fast against the wall.

"You will stay still, or I will hurt you, rather than let you experience pleasure." He said threateningly, and I just became still, as I let him continue to run his hand up and down my leg. I didn't even resist when he started to touch my centre. In fact when he started his ministrations, I started to feel something I never experienced before, as pleasure rippled through my body.

"If this happens just touching your leg, I can't wait to see what happens when I touch you elsewhere." He cooed, causing me to start to sob. However, I stopped when he slapped me hard across the face.

"You will remain silent slut! Now let's get this uncomfortable costume off shall we?" I guess he didn't want any evidence left behind of my assault, as he gently took the costume off, rather than ripping it from my body. However, I could sense an air of impatience around him, as he quickly pulled the costume from my body.

"My, my, you are a beauty aren't you?" He slurred, as I felt his eyes roam my corset-bound body. I struggled in his grip as I didn't want to find out, what was about to occur.

"You try my patience!" He yelled, and before I could react, he turned me around and slammed me into the wall. Before proceeding to forcefully rip the corset from my body. I heard the tearing of something, as he ripped through the laces with what I presume to be a knife.

"Has anyone told you how beautiful you are? Although I have heard rumours circulating, that you are not accepted by any of the chorus girls here. In fact, they loathe your presence here." He said slowly, as he turned me around to face him. I cried out when he roughly grabbed my right breast with his hand. Almost immediately my body betrayed me, as my breathing became laboured, causing tears to fall heavily down my cheeks.

"Who would have thought the most angelic being here, was so sensitive to being touched in such dishonourable ways?"

"Please stop..." I pleaded tearfully.

"No! I will get what I want!" He yelled, as he forcefully plunged a finger into my centre without warning, causing me to scream out in pain.

"A virgin I see. Well I will remedy that immediately." I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable pain to occur. However, it never came, as I heard a deep growl, followed by a scream coming from in front of me. I slowly opened my eyes, to see Joseph struggling in a lasso, being held by a figure hidden in the shadows.

"If I catch you assaulting Mademoiselle Dumont, I will not hesitate to end your life, but I will spare you for her sake. However, next time I won't be so lenient." That was the last thing I heard, before succumbing to the darkness...


	5. Chapter 4

**Another chapter :) Hope you are all enjoying the story so far :) Any lyrics you recognise belong to their respective owners :) Anything you don't recognise belongs to me :) I own Charlene and my own lyrics :) Reviews, follows and favourites are welcome as always :) Now on with the show!**

* * *

 **Ange De Soi: Angel of Self**

 **Chapter Four: In This Darkness Which You Know You Cannot Fight...**

 **Erik's POV**

After Joseph lost consciousness, I looked across at Charlene, to see the fact she had lost consciousness. After wrapping her in my cloak, I brought her down to my lair, hoping she won't be too traumatised after her ordeal. But how was I going to examine and treat her? I didn't want her waking up and see a man examining her, especially after the ordeal she has suffered at the hands of a man. I then decided to seek out Madame Giry. So after I placed her down in the swan bed, I went back up to the surface, through the tunnel, which leads me to Madame Giry's room. I knocked before entering the room.

"I need you to come down to the lair immediately. Charlene has been assaulted by that scum bag Buquet. I need to make sure she hasn't been raped." I said quickly. And I left through the mirror, with Madame Giry following quickly close behind. We reached the lair, to see Charlene sitting up in the bed. Wide eyed and clutching the bed sheet tightly. However, she sat there silently, as she looked around nervously. When her eyes fell upon my form in the doorway, she cowered in fear of me, to which my heart sank a little, at the rejection evident in her eyes.

"I'll leave you alone Antoinette to examine her. I'll be at my organ, call my name if you need me." And with a turn on my heel, I left the room, before she saw the tears forming in my eyes. As I sat at my organ, I heard the melody form in my mind, I opened my mouth to release it, before I could stop myself.

 _I'm sorry Charlene,_

 _She sees me and fears me,_

 _As I suspect she would,_

 _I'll let her go,_

 _Return to the world above,_

 _She is allowed to be free but I'll make this solemn promise,_

 _She will never see me again..._

I was shocked when I heard a voice I never thought I'd hear reply in song.

 **Please don't shun me,**

 **I beg you,**

 **Please give me your word,**

 **I don't fear you at all.**

 **But this music, your music,**

 **Will be revealed,**

 **For this I swear.**

And our voices melded together, as we promised to each other in song.

 _ **And for this I swear,**_

 _ **We will both remain true**_

 _When I return you_

 **To the world above**

"Do you mean what you said? There was such fear in your eyes when you saw me. I thought you hated me for what I did." I said forlornly.

"I thought I imagined you saving me. I thought you wouldn't save me, after unmasking you that night, and for not meeting you in the chapel." She replied meekly.

"When you didn't show up in the chapel, I was seeking you out, for the purpose of bringing you down below. But then I found you being assaulted by Buquet, and I had this feeling of protectiveness overcome me. I felt the need to save you from his clutches." I replied forlornly, waiting for the inevitable rejection that would ensue, whenever I tell anyone the truth. However, it never came, instead I tensed when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I looked down to see Charlene hugging me tightly. Tears in her eyes, as the fabric of my shirt became wet, mumbling incoherently into my shirt. However, I managed to catch a little of what she was mumbling.

"I'm sorry...please forgive me."

There is nothing to forgive Mon ange." As I stroked her hair soothingly. But why was I being so forgiving? Normally I can't bring myself to forgive anyone. And calling her Mon ange; I thought that was the name given to someone you care about. Does that mean I care for her already? Even though I haven't known her for very long. But how could I fall for someone this fast?

"Come, you should sleep. We will resume your rehearsals in the morning." I said gently, before leading her towards the bedroom.

"I'll leave you alone to get ready. Just call my name if you need me." And with that I left the room, the curtain covering the doorway behind me. As I walked back towards the organ however, I nearly bumped into Antoinette.

"From my examinations she hasn't been raped. She may be a bit sore though from been assaulted so forcefully. I can't tell you what the emotional damage will be though."

"Thank you for your assistance. That will be all this evening. I'm sorry if I interrupted you tonight." I said civilly.

"You have developed feelings for her haven't you?" She asked suddenly.

"I don't know what you are talking about. And even if that was the case, I am not totally sure they are true myself." I replied quickly, trying to deny all knowledge of what she was talking about.

""Whether they are true or not, I care for her like she is my own daughter. I don't want to see her getting hurt."

"I would never hurt her intentionally. She is the air I breathe and I would do anything for her." I replied passionately.

"I know you would never do anything to hurt her. I just wanted my suspicions confirmed before I leave tonight." And with a nod of her head, she left down the tunnel, towards the surface. As I watched her leave, I thought about what she said. Was what she said to be true? Could I really harbour feelings for Charlene? Even after all the times she has hurt my trust? But weren't there times when I have hurt her trust too? Did she hold any feelings for me at all? However, I was shaken out of my reverie, by Charlene calling out my name, panic evident in her voice. I ran quickly to her room, to see her sitting up in bed. Wide eyed with tears falling heavily down her cheeks.

"Please make the pain go away!" She pleaded, holding out her arms towards me. I walked briskly towards her, before enveloping her within my arms.

"It's ok...I'm here...I'll always be here...no matter what." I cooed. When her sobs calmed a little, I asked gently.

"Do you want to talk about it Mon ange?"

"All I remember was a shadowy figure and pain...lots and lots of pain. You never saved me, but instead stood and watched from the shadows." She replied sadly, every now and again she would sniffle a little. I then opened my mouth and sang the first song that came to the forefront of my mind.

 _No one would listen_

 _No one but her_

 _Heard as the outcast hears._

 _Shamed into solitude_

 _Shunned by the multitude_

 _I learned to listen_

 _In my dark, my heart heard music._

 _I longed to teach the world_

 _Rise up and reach the world_

 _No one would listen_

 _I alone could hear the music_

 _Then at last, a voice in the gloom_

 _Seemed to cry "I hear you;_

 _I hear your fears,_

 _Your torment and your tears."_

 _She saw my loneliness_

 _Shared in my emptiness_

 _No one would listen_

 _No one but her_

 _Heard as the outcast hears_

 _No one would listen_

 _No one but her_

 _Heard as the outcast hears..._

Once her breathing had evened out, I left her side as I didn't want to disturb her; especially since she seems to have this innate ability to sense my presence. As I sat at my organ, I thought about the song I just sang for Charlene. The melody wasn't there before, so how did it form in my mind? And for whom did I write the song for? Was it for her? Or was it just expressing the feelings I appeared to feel at that moment? I shook my head and laughed deeply to myself; pushing the notion away of such feelings. How could a monster like me, harbour feelings for such a beautiful creature? I mean she is the angel, not me. After all, I was called 'The Devil's Child' by the gypsies, and 'The Angel of Death' by the Shah. So I am more of a fallen angel than anything else. I decided to call it a night, hoping the inspiration for my opera, would come to me in the morning.

 **~The next morning~**

I woke up to a pain in my neck. Once the sleep was rubbed out of my eyes, I realised I fell asleep at my organ again. I jumped a little when I heard a voice ask gently.

"Have you been sleeping here the whole night? It must be uncomfortable sleeping at your organ like that."

"I can survive on little sleep, and it has been known for me to fall asleep at my organ, several days a week. Shall we assume your lessons? We need to start rehearsals for Il Muto, which is due to start in three months time."

"I need to learn everything in three months!? Why didn't you give me more time?! I don't think I can do this!" She yelled panicked, as she began to hyperventilate. Without a second thought, I used my voice to calm her down, before she passed out.

"Charlene...I'm here...I'll make sure you're ready...no matter what it takes. Now slowly breathe in, and slowly breathe out." And I watched as my voice influenced her to follow my instructions. I know I vowed never to use my voice, to influence anyone again, but her health is so important to me, that I didn't want to see her harmed in any way. Hopefully she won't work out what I am doing, or she will never forgive me for what I have done to her. Once she had sufficiently calmed down, I pulled out the relevant sheet music, before playing some scales, to allow her to warm up her voice. Once it was sufficiently warmed up, I played the opening chords to 'Poor Fool, He Makes Me Laugh'. However, there was something not quite right about her performance, which I could tell from the first few notes she sung.

"You need more light heartedness in your voice. You are suppose to sound like you are laughing, when you sing this song. I am detecting no humour, but instead emptiness!" I said angrily.

"I'm sorry angel...I am trying so hard...but I don't know how to convey the right emotion in song." She replied tearfully, the tears falling heavily down her cheeks. I sighed a little, before reaching out and proceed to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry...so, so sorry. Please forgive me Mon ange for hurting you so. It's just I've never had a pupil before, so I find it hard to give constructive criticism, since I am such a perfectionist." I beseeched, hoping she could find it in her heart to forgive me.

"It is I who should apologise. Even though I am able to somehow 'sense' people's emotions, I've still always found it hard to interpret emotions in music. So some people said I was emotionless, especially when I was a child." She said sadly.

"You do not need to apologise at all Mon ange. I should have realised how difficult this song would be for you, especially since I have been watching over you, for a little over six months now. Even though you learnt the lyrics quickly, I noticed it took you some time, before you learnt the emotions, you needed to convey in the song." I replied forlornly. I then decided to try a different tactic, in the hopes she will be able to convey the humour present in the song.

"Try to think of the time when you were happiest. And bring it to the forefront of your mind. That is the kind of emotion you need for this song." I watched as she closed her eyes, a look of intense concentration gracing her features.

"I'm ready to try again Erik." She said meekly. And once again I played the opening chords to the song. I smiled and swayed to the song, as her voice reached heights, which would make even the angels envious. As I lost myself to the world through Charlene's angelic voice, little did I know that in the world above, there were plans of betrayal being plotted...


	6. Chapter 5

**Another chapter :) Sorry it has taken so long :/ Combination of writer's block, stress and my difficulty with writing chapters in third person's POV. Hopefully I have done this chapter justice :/ As you know, I only own my OC and lyrics you don't recognise :) Anything else belongs to their respective owners :) Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome as always :) Now on with the show!**

* * *

 **Ange De Soi: Angel of Self**

 **Chapter Five: That Prudent Silence is Wise...**

 **Third Person's POV**

A mixture of excited screams and giggles echoed around backstage, as Buquet gave an almighty scream; brandishing a lasso in his hand, before placing it around his neck. A black piece of fabric draped over his shoulders.

 _Like yellow parchment_

 _Is his skin..._

 _A great black hole served_

 _As the nose that never grew..._

Placing a hand between the lasso and his neck, before pulling it taut. Causing the girls to applaud with a mixture of horror and delight.

 _You must be always on your guard,_

 _Or he will catch you with his_

 _Magical lasso!_

Suddenly, a trap door opens behind the oblivious Buquet, as a great shadow of the Phantom is projected on the wall behind Buquet, causing the girls to link hands and scatter in terror. All the while Buquet is laughing drunkenly, as the Phantom stares at him, whilst enveloping Charlene within the folds of his black cloak. Suddenly, Giry comes in, observing, before turning on Buquet.

 _Those who speak_

 _Of what they know_

 _Find, too late, that prudent_

 _Silence is wise._

 _Joseph Buquet,_

 _Hold your tongue –_

 _He will burn you with the_

 _Heat of his eyes..._

 **~Meanwhile in the manager's office~**

A figure in black steps through a grand portrait of a manager, from a time long since passed. He looks around, before stepping into the room fully. The figure places two black lined envelopes on the desk, before disappearing through the portrait again. Waiting to see the events that will ensue. There was a silence in the air, as Firmin walked into the office, a newspaper in hand.

[Firmin]

' _Mystery_

 _After gala night,'_

 _It says, 'Mystery_

 _Of soprano's flight!'_

' _Mystified,_

 _Baffled Sûreté say,_

 _We are mystified –_

 _We suspect foul play!'_

 _Bad news on_

 _Soprano scene –_

 _First Carlotta,_

 _Now Charlene!_

 _Still, at least_

 _The seats get sold –_

 _Gossip's worth_

 _Its weight in gold..._

Firmin then throws down the newspaper in exasperation, before proceeding to pace.

 _What a way to_

 _Run a business!_

 _Spare me these_

 _Unending trials!_

 _Half your cast disappears,_

 _But the crowd still cheers!_

 _Opera!_

 _To hell with Gluck and Handel –_

 _It's a scandal that'll_

 _Pack 'em in the aisles!_

Suddenly, André bursts into the room, it is evident he is in a temper.

[André]

 _Damnable!_

 _Will they all walk out?_

 _This is damnable!_

[Firmin]

 _André, please don't shout..._

 _It's publicity!_

 _And the take is vast!_

 _Free publicity!_

Firmin proceeds to sort the mail on his desk.

[André]

 _But we have no cast..._

[Firmin]

 _But André,_

 _Have you seen the queue?_

That's when his eyes fall upon the two black lined envelopes.

 _Oh, it seems_

 _You've got one too..._

He then passes one of the envelopes to André and he quickly skims through it, whilst reading it out loud.

[André]

' _Dear André_

 _What a charming gala!_

 _Charlene enjoyed a great success!_

 _We were hardly bereft_

 _When Carlotta left –_

 _Otherwise,_

 _The chorus was entrancing,_

 _But the dancing was a_

 _Lamentable mess!'_

Firmin then proceeds to read his note in turn.

[Firmin]

' _Dear Firmin,_

 _Just a brief reminder:_

 _My salary has not been paid._

 _Send it care of the ghost,_

 _By return of post –_

 _P.T.O.:_

 _No-one likes a debtor,_

 _So it's better if my_

 _Orders are obeyed!'_

[Firmin/André]

 _Who would have the gall_

 _To send this?_

 _Someone with a puerile brain!_

Firmin then examines both letters, before saying matter of factly.

 _These are both signed 'O.G.'..._

[André]

 _Who the hell is he?_

[Firmin/André]

 _Opera Ghost!_

[Firmin]

 _It's really not amusing!_

[André]

 **He's abusing**

 **Our position!**

[Firmin]

 _In addition_

 _He wants money!_

[André]

 _He's a funny_

 _Sort of spectre..._

[Firmin/André]

 _...to expect a_

 _Large retainer!_

 _Nothing plainer –_

 _He is clearly quite insane!_

Suddenly, Chevalier enters the room; angry and brandishing another note, which is clearly from the Phantom.

[Chevalier]

 _Where is she?_

[André]

 _You mean Carlotta?_

[Chevalier]

 _I mean Miss Dumont –_

 _Where is she?_

[Firmin]

 _Well, how should we know?_

[Chevalier]

 _I want an answer –_

 _I take it that you_

 _Sent me this note?_

[Firmin]

 _What's all this nonsense?_

[André]

 _Of course not!_

[Firmin]

 _Don't look at us!_

[Chevalier]

 _She's not with you, then?_

[Firmin]

 _Of course not!_

[André]

 _We're in the dark..._

[Chevalier]

 _Monsieur, don't argue –_

 _Isn't this the_

 _Letter you wrote?_

[Firmin]

 _And what is it that we're_

 _Meant to have wrote?_

He pauses and realises the mistake he has made, before enunciating.

 _Written!_

Chevalier then hands the note to André, which he reads out loud.

[André]

' _Do not fear for Miss Dumont._

 _The Angel of Music_

 _Has her under his wing._

 _Make no attempt to see her again.'_

Both of the managers look mystified, as Chevalier says.

[Chevalier]

 _If you didn't write it, who did?_

Suddenly, Carlotta bursts into the room, wearing a black gown with a dark brown and white fox stole draped around her neck. Angrily brandishing another note in her hand, a parasol draped over her wrist.

[Carlotta]

 _Where is he?_

[André]

 _Ah, welcome back!_

[Carlotta]

 _Your precious patron –_

 _Where is he?_

At that moment, Raoul walks into the room, however he was not holding a note in his hands. He looks clearly perturbed and confused, at the attitude of the former diva.

[Raoul]

 _What have I done now?_

Carlotta turns to Raoul angrily, clearly not understanding the confusion he is exhibiting.

[Carlotta]

 _I have your letter –_

 _A letter which I_

 _Rather resent!_

[Firmin]

 _And did you send it?_

[Raoul]

 _Of course not!_

 _I don't even know_

 _The letter she speaks of_

[André]

 _As if he would!_

[Carlotta]

 _You didn't send it?_

[Raoul]

 _Of course not!_

[Firmin]

 _What's going on...?_

[Carlotta]

 _You dare to tell me_

 _That this is not the_

 _Letter you sent?!_

[Raoul]

 _And what is it that I'm_

 _Meant to have sent?_

Raoul takes the letter from Carlotta, before reading it out loud.

[Raoul]

' _Your days_

 _At the Opéra Populaire are numbered,_

 _Charlene Rose Dumont_

 _Will be singing on your behalf tonight._

 _Be prepared_

 _For a great misfortune,_

 _Should you attempt_

 _To take her place.'_

[André/Firmin]

 _Far too many_

 _Notes for my taste –_

 _And most of them_

 _About Charlene!_

 _All we've heard since we came_

 _Is Miss Dumont's name..._

At that moment Madame Giry, followed by Meg, enter the room.

[Madame Giry]

 _Miss Dumont has returned._

[Firmin]

 _I trust her midnight oil_

 _Is well and truly burned._

[André]

 _Where precisely is she now?_

[Madame Giry]

 _I thought it best_

 _That she stayed in her room..._

[Meg]

 _She needed rest._

[Chevalier]

 _May I see her?_

[Madame Giry]

 _No, Monsieur,_

 _She will see no-one._

[Carlotta]

 _Will she sing?_

 _Will she sing?_

[Madame Giry]

 _Here, I have a note..._

[Chevalier/Carlotta/André

 _Let me see it!_

[Firmin]

 _Please!_ Firmin then snatches the note, from Madame Giry's outstretched hand, before reading it aloud. The voice of The Phantom eventually taking over Firmin's voice, causing everyone, but Madame Giry, to look around nervously.

"Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature, detailing how my theatre is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance..."

[Phantom's voice]

 _Charlene Rose Dumont has returned to you,_

 _And I am anxious her career_

 _Should progress._

 _In the new production of 'Il Muto',_

 _You will therefore cast Carlotta_

 _As the Pageboy, and put Miss Dumont_

 _In the rôle of Countess._

 _The rôle which Miss Dumont plays_

 _Calls for charm and appeal._

 _The rôle of the Pageboy is silent –_

 _Which makes my casting,_

 _In a word,_

 _Ideal._

I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in Box Five, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, an embarrassment beyond your comprehension will occur.

[Firmin]

"I remain, gentlemen,

Your obedient servant, O.G."

[Carlotta]

 _Charlene!_

[André]

 _Whatever next...?_

[Carlotta]

 _It's all a ploy to_

 _Help Charlene!_

[Firmin]

 _This is insane..._

[Carlotta]

 _I know who sent this:_

Carlotta then points an accusing finger.

 _The Duke – her lover!_

[Chevalier] In an ironical tone.

 _Really?_

Turns to the others.

 _I have never seen her since that night._

[André] to Carlotta, in protest.

 _Signora!_

[Carlotta] Half to managers and half to herself.

 _O traditori!_

[Firmin] To Carlotta

 _This is a joke!_

[André]

 _This changes nothing!_

[Carlotta]

 _O mentitori!_

[Firmin]

 _Signora!_

[André]

 _You are our star!_

[Firmin]

 _And always will be!_

[André]

 _Signora..._

[Firmin]

 _The man is mad!_

[André]

 _We don't take orders!_

[Firmin] Announces to everyone.

 _Miss Dumont will be playing_

 _The Pageboy – the silent rôle..._

[André/Firmin]

 _Carlotta will be playing the lead!_

[Carlotta]

 _It's useless trying to_

 _Appease me!_

 _You're only saying this_

 _To please me!_

 _Signori, è vero?_

 _Non, non, non voglio udire!_

 _Lasciatemi morire!_

 _O padre mio!_

 _Dio!_

[Madame Giry]

 _Who scorn his word,_

 _Beware to those..._

[Carlotta] To managers.

 _You have reviled me!_

[Madame Giry]

 _The angel sees,_

 _The angel knows..._

[Chevalier/Raoul]

 _Where did you go my Charlene/Charlene?_

[Carlotta]

 _You have rebuked me!_

[André/Firmin]

 _Signora, pardon us..._

[Carlotta]

 _You have replaced me!_

[André/Firmin]

 _Please, Signora,_

 _We beseech you..._

[Madame Giry]

 _This hour shall see_

 _Your darkest fears..._

[Meg/Raoul/Chevalier]

 _I must see her..._

[Carlotta]

 _Abbandonata!_

 _Deseredata!_

 _O, sventurata!_

[Madame Giry]

 _The angel knows,_

 _The angel hears..._

[Chevalier/Raoul]

 _Where did she go...?_

[Carlotta]

 _Abbandonata!_

 _Disgraziata!_

[André/Firmin]

 _Signora, sing for us!_

 _Don't be a martyr..._

[Raoul/Giry/Meg/Chevalier]

 _What new surprises_

 _Lie in store...?_

[André/Firmin]

 _Our star...!_

[Carlotta]

 _Non vo' cantar!_

Everyone looked at Carlotta, as the managers approached her lovingly.

[André]

 _Your public need you!_

[Firmin]

 _We need you, too!_

[Carlotta]

 _Would you not_

 _Rather have your_

 _Precious little_

 _Ingénue?_

[André/Firmin]

 _Signora, no!_

 _The world wants you!_

As the managers adopted their most persuasive attitudes, the figure in black clenches his fists angrily, as they fought the urge to burst into the room, and strangle everyone who dare oppose them.

[André/Firmin]

 _Prima donna,_

 _First lady of the stage!_

 _Your devotees_

 _Are on their knees_

 _To implore you!_

[André]

 _Can you bow out_

 _When they're shouting_

 _Your name?_

[Firmin]

 _Think of how they all adore you!_

[Both]

 _Prima donna,_

 _Enchant us once again!_

[André]

 _Think of your muse..._

[Firmin]

 _And of the queues_

 _Round the theatre!_

[Both]

 _Can you deny_

 _Us the triumph_

 _In store?_

 _Sing, prima donna,_

 _Once more!_

Carlotta finally relents, as everyone else reflects on the situation, whilst the managers continue to cajole.

[Chevalier]

 _The man called himself_

 _The Angel of Music..._

[Carlotta]

 _Prima donna,_

 _Prima donna,_

 _Your song shall live again!_

[André/Firmin]

 _Think of your public!_

[Carlotta]

 _You took a snub,_

 _But there's a public_

 _Who needs you!_

[Giry]

 _She has heard his_

 _Voice in the darkness..._

[André/Firmin]

 _Those who hear your voice_

 _Liken you to an angel!_

[Carlotta]

 _Think of their cry_

 _Of undying support!_

[Chevalier]

 _Is there really an_

 _Angel of Music?_

[André] To Firmin

 _We get our opera_

[Firmin] To André

 _She gets her limelight!_

[Carlotta]

 _Follow where the limelight_

 _Leads you!_

[Meg/Raoul]

 _Is this ghost_

 _An angel or just misunderstood?_

[Chevalier]

 _Angel or villain?_

[André/Firmin]

 _Leading ladies are a trial!_

[Carlotta]

 _Prima donna,_

 _Your song shall never die!_

[Meg]

 _Voice of hell, or of heaven...?_

[Giry]

 _Heaven help you_

 _Those who doubt..._

[Carlotta]

 _You'll sing again,_

 _And to unending_

 _Ovation!_

[Chevalier]

 _Orders! Warnings!_

 _Lunatic demands!_

[Giry]

 _This miscasting_

 _Will invite embarrassment..._

[André/Firmin]

 _Tears...oaths..._

 _Lunatic demands_

 _Are regular occurrences!_

[Meg]

 _Angel or Duke?_

 _Who will claim her first?_

[Carlotta]

 _Think how you'll shine_

 _In that final_

 _Encore!_

 _Sing, prima donna,_

 _Once more!_

[Giry]

 _Oh fools,_

 _To have flouted his warnings!_

[Raoul]

 _Surely, he'll protect her..._

[Meg]

 _Surely he'll retaliate..._

[André/Firmin]

 _Surely there'll be further scenes –_

 _Worse than this!_

[Giry]

 _Think, before_

 _These demands are rejected_

[Chevalier]

 _...I must see these_

 _Demands are rejected!_

[Meg]

 _...If the Duke follows_

 _Through with his threats!_

[André/Firmin]

 _Who'd believe a diva_

 _Happy to relieve a_

 _Chorus girl, who has_

 _Come out of nowhere?_

 _Charlene and her flaws,_

 _Have no place on our stage!_

 _Although she may mask them,_

 _She has something not quite_

 _Right with her!_

[Meg/Raoul]

 _Charlene must be protected!_

[Carlotta]

 _O, fortunate!_

 _Non ancor_

 _Abbandonata!_

[André/Firmin]

 _You'd never get away_

 _With all this in a play,_

 _But if it's loudly sung_

 _And in a foreign tongue,_

 _It's just the sort of story_

 _Audiences adore, in_

 _Fact a perfect_

 _Opera!_

[Chevalier]

 _His game is over!_

[Giry]

 _This is a game_

 _You cannot hope to win!_

[Chevalier]

 _And in Box Five_

 _A new game will begin..._

[Giry]

 _For, if his threat_

 _Is on this opera..._

[Meg]

 _But if his threat_

 _Is on this opera..._

[André/Firmin]

 _Prima donna,_

 _The world is at your feet!_

 _A nation waits,_

 _And how it hates_

 _To be cheated!_

[Carlotta]

 _The stress that falls upon a_

 _Famous prima donna!_

 _Terrible diseases,_

 _Coughs and colds and sneezes!_

 _Still, the driest throat_

 _Will reach the highest note,_

 _In search of perfect_

 _Opera!_

[Meg/Giry]

 _...Then I fear the outcome..._

[Chevalier]

 _Charlene plays the Pageboy,_

 _Carlotta plays the Countess..._

[Giry]

 _...Should you dare to..._

[Meg]

 _...When you once again..._

[All]

 _Light up the stage_

 _With that age-old_

 _Rapport!_

 _Sing, prima donna,_

 _Once more!_

[Phantom's voice]

So, it is to be war between us! If these demands are not met, an embarrassment beyond your comprehension will occur!

[All]

 _Once more!_

And the figure left down the passageway, with a swirl of their cape, as anger appeared to radiate from them...


	7. Chapter 6

**Another chapter :) I am on a roll :) You know the drill by now...I only own my OC and any lyrics of my own creation :) Anything else belongs to their respective owners :) Reviews and favourites and follows are welcome as always :) Now on with the show! :)**

* * *

 **Ange De Soi: Angel of Self**

 **Chapter Six: Keep Your Hand at the Level of your Eyes...**

 **Phantom's POV**

As I walked down the passageway towards my lair, I thought about the plan they plotted, and how they disobeyed my instructions. How dare they betray Charlene like that? Especially after everything she has been through. She deserved to grace the stage, not Carlotta, partly because she is a good singer, but also because she has natural talent. A talent which needs to be shown to the world. I then decided to crash the performance from the catwalks, and cause an embarrassment to Carlotta, using my ventriloquism. This will make her unable to perform due to shame, and so allow Charlene to grace the stage. I then made my way to Charlene's room, to see how she was feeling after her traumatic experience. However, when I reached the room, her belongings were nowhere to be seen, and she was nowhere to be seen either. I made my way down the passageway, looking for Charlene along the way. I started in the girl's dormitory, where there was no sign of her, followed by the chapel, where there was also no sign of her. So where had she gone? Had she made a run for it? Had the managers fired her? When I reached the passageway near Madame Giry's office, I could hear familiar voices coming from inside.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but you will be playing the part of the Pageboy." Madame Giry said gently.

"I guess all those lessons I had were pointless." She said sadly, I swear there was a hint of tearfulness in her tone.

"I guess I have to get fitted for my costume before the performance." And with that, I heard her leave the room. I then stepped into the room, much to Madame Giry's displeasure when she jumped a little.

"Can't you ever use a door? Or at least make a noise?" She asked exasperatedly.

"Then I wouldn't be a phantom if I used a door or made noise would I now?" I asked teasingly.

"I take it you are not here for a casual visit?" She asked curiously.

"I heard about the casting choice. But why is she not sleeping in her dressing room? Or at least in the girl's dormitories?" I asked curiously.

"Since they recast Carlotta, they moved Charlene out of the dressing room. I found her in the chapel, inconsolable and it was almost like she was grieving. She didn't want to go back to the girl's dormitories, because the other girls bully her, and she has very few friends. She has only become close to Meg and Christine, although she doesn't necessarily always hang around with them. Sometimes I have found her in a corner, staring into space and singing to herself." She replied. Was the reason I met her in the chapel after her performance, was because she was bullied by some of the chorus girls? Why hasn't she forged a solid friendship with Meg and Christine? They are nice girls, and I think they might be good for her. Allowing her to have more opportunities to socialise and see the world. I was about to make my leave, when Madame Giry said gently.

"Please don't do anything rash. I care for Charlene like she is my own daughter, and I don't want to see her hurt, and I don't want to see you hurt, you are like a brother to me, and I care about you very much."

"Don't worry, I won't harm anyone. I will just cause an embarrassment for the diva. Now I bid you goodbye." I replied matter of factly, before leaving down the passageway. Knowing the performance was due to start, I made my way to the catwalks. Waiting in the shadows for the right moment to strike. Little did I know Joseph Buquet was nearby, observing me closely, and plotting against me...

 **Charlene's POV**

As I waited backstage for the performance to start, I thought about how the managers just tossed me to one side, the moment Carlotta returned. I guess Carlotta holds that much power over the managers or something. I heard my cue and I proceeded to get ready for our performance, making sure the cotton wool was stuffed securely into my ears.

[Confidante]

 _They say that this youth_

 _Has set my Lady's_

 _Heart aflame!_

[1st fop]

 _His Lordship, sure,_

 _Would die of shock!_

[2nd fop]

 _His Lordship is_

 _A laughing-stock!_

[Confidante]

 _Should he suspect her, God protect her!_

[All three]

 _Shame! Shame! Shame!_

 _This faithless lady's_

 _Bound for Hades!_

 _Shame! Shame! Shame!_

And that's when the drapes parted, revealing Carlotta and I kissing passionately.

[Countess]

 _Serafimo – your disguise is perfect._

I heard a knock on the 'door', and I put my hand to my ear, as we leant towards the source of the sound.

 _Why who can this be?_

[Don Attilio]

 _Gentle wife, admit your loving husband._

He is then admitted, dressed as an old fool.

 _My love – I am called to England_

 _On affairs of State, and must_

 _Leave you with your new maid._

 _(aside)_

 _Though I'd happily take_

 _The maid with me._

[Carlotta] ( _aside_ )

 _The old fool's leaving!_

[Don Attilio] ( _aside_ )

 _I suspect my young bride is untrue to me. I shall not leave, but shall hide over there to observe her!_

[Don Attilio] ( _to Countess_ )

 _Addio!_

[Countess]

 _Addio!_

[Both] ( _to each other_ )

 _Addio!_

I then watch as he pretends to leave.

[Countess] ( _Carlotta_ )

 _Serafimo – away with this pretence_

Before ripping off the skirt to reveal the breeches I am wearing underneath.

 _You cannot speak but kiss me in my_

 _Husband's absence!_

 _Poor fool, he makes me laugh!_

 _Haha,_

 _Haha! Etc._

 _Time I tried to get a better better half!_

[Countess and Chorus]

 _Poor fool, he doesn't know!_

 _Hoho,_

 _Hoho! Etc._

 _If he knew the truth, he'd never, ever go!_

And that's when I heard a voice familiar, and unfamiliar to me at the same time.

"Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty!" And I looked around nervously as Meg said terrified.

"He's here: the Phantom of the Opera!"

"It's him...I know it...It's him..." I breathed. I heard Carlotta hiss.

" _Your_ part is silent, little toad!" I heard the Phantom boom.

"A toad, Madame? Perhaps it is you who are the toad..." I then noticed Carlotta conferring with the conductor, before I heard the chords from the opening of the scene.

[Carlotta] ( _As the Countess_ )

 _Serafimo, away with this pretence!_

 _You cannot speak, but kiss me in my croak!_

Carlotta appeared perturbed for a moment, before regaining her composure and continuing the song. However, I could hear quiet laughter coming from the catwalks above.

[Carlotta] ( _as the Countess_ )

 _Poor fool, he makes me laugh –_

 _Hahahahaha!_

 _Croak, croak, croak,_

 _Croak, croak, croak, etc._

I gasped and looked up as the laughing increased and became more hysterical, before the Phantom yelled.

"Behold, your great diva! She will grace the stage for the last time!" I watched as she looked up at the manager's box, before tearfully shaking her head. She then cried out.

"Non posso più...I cannot...I cannot go on..."A moment later, Piangi ran on, as he consoled his distraught wife, muttering to her soothingly.

"Cara, Cara...I'm here...is all right...Come...I'm here..." As Piangi led Carlotta offstage, the managers had hurried out of their box and onto the stage, before they proceed to handle the now worried and panicked audience. Firmin started.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the performance will continue in ten minutes time..." Addressing Box Five whilst looking subtly up at the catwalks.

"...When the role of the Countess will be sung by Miss Charlene Rose Dumont." I then heard André say, before I was ushered away.

"In the meantime, ladies and gentlemen, we shall be giving you the ballet from Act Three of tonight's opera. Maestro – the ballet – now!" And with that I was led away by Madame Giry to the costume department. As I was helped into my costume, I heard the music from the ballet, coming from the stage. However, as they finished putting me into the first layer of the dress, I heard panicked screams coming from the stage. I ran out, to see the body of none other than Joseph Buquet, dangling from the catwalks. As I run from the harrowing scene before me, I bump into Chevalier, who said quickly.

"Come leave with me, it's not safe for you here. Not with this madman and murderer on the loose. But I have been told the Phantom has been stabbed and is dead."

"You're lying!" I screamed, before making my escape to the roof. The last thing I heard, before all sounds completely disappeared, was:

"Ladies and gentlemen, please remain in your seats. Do not panic. It was an accident...simply an accident..." As police and stagehands ran past me, ignoring the fact I was obviously panicked, and running from the scene, obviously more interested in the death that had just occurred. However, I didn't escape from his sight, as he followed closely behind, as I made my way to the roof of the Opera House. Once I reached the roof, I looked out over the lit-up streets of Paris.

[Duke]

 _Why have you come up here?_

[Me]

 _Don't make me return!_

[Duke]

 _I insist you do!_

[Me]

 _He'll kill you!_

[Duke]

 _He wouldn't dare..._

[Me]

 _His eyes see everything!_

[Duke]

 _They won't see this..._

[Me]

 _What do you mean?_

[Duke]

 _He won't haunt these walls._

[Me]

 _What you say isn't true!_

[Duke]

 _Everything is true..._

[Me]

 _My angel will find you..._

[Duke]

 _Your angel is a lie..._

 _He will be in hell..._

[Me]

 _...And kill you!_

[Duke]

 _Where he belongs..._

[Me]

 _He never deserved death._

[Duke]

 _He deserved death..._

[Me]

 _He only wanted my protection..._

[Duke]

 _He can't protect you anymore..._

[Me]

 _I can't escape you..._

[Duke]

 _You never could..._

[Me]

 _Why won't you let me go?_

[Duke]

 _You stole my heart from me..._

[Chevalier/Me]

 _And in this dark world,_

 _Where night is rife,_

 _The Angel of Music was there,_

 _Inside your/my mind/heart_

[Charlene]

 _Beaumont, you've never met him –_

 _Yes he had stolen my heart..._

 _He showed me a world_

 _Of acceptance..._

 _Acceptance..._

 _Beaumont, what have you done?_

 _Can I erase the image_

 _From my mind?_

 _The image of Buquet_

 _Swinging from a noose,_

 _It was harrowing..._

 _Harrowing..._

 _But I swear,_

 _For a moment I heard his voice,_

 _It filled me with safety and warmth..._

 _Yet in that moment_

 _I knew something wasn't right..._

 _And through that moment_

 _My soul felt empty_

 _And cold..._

 _And I felt something_

 _That I never felt before..._

[Duke]

 _Soon you won't have_

 _To worry about_

 _Your feelings anymore..._

[Me]

 _Yet I saw_

 _Something I didn't_

 _Recognise at all..._

 _But his eyes expressed_

 _Both love and sadness_

 _All at once..._

[Duke]

 _Charlene..._

 _Charlene..._

And that's when I thought I heard the voice of my angel.

 _Charlene..._

"Angel?" I asked meekly. The last thing I remember, was the Duke saying:

"You won't remember your Angel anymore...Now sleep my dear, sleep..." He then harshly forced a handkerchief over my mouth, doused in a sweet smelling liquid. I tried as hard as I could, not to succumb to the darkness. However, I had to eventually take a breath, and a moment later I succumbed to the darkness. Little did I know someone witnessed my kidnapping...

 **Third Person POV**

Meanwhile, the Opera House was in chaos. After the apparent 'death' of Joseph Buquet. Meg and Madame Giry went up to the catwalks, as they both suspected something wasn't right, about the events which just transpired. There they saw the limp figure of the Phantom, lying on the ground, clutching a bleeding wound in his stomach. Madame Giry strode quickly towards him, before assessing the damage.

"Care to explain why Buquet is hanging from a noose right now?"

"I think I should explain later, when I am not dying." He said weakly, to which she nodded in agreement.

"We need a distraction though, so I can get you to the lair, without anyone seeing."

"How about we cut the rope to the chandelier?" Meg asked quickly.

"Are you crazy? It could kill hundreds of people!"

"Actually...it won't...it will just fall towards the stage...as long as no-one is in the way...no-one should get hurt." The Phantom said weakly. With that Meg grabbed the blood-stained knife from the ground, before cutting the rope attached to the chandelier, causing it to fall towards the stage. As she watched the patrons and Opera House staff run and scream in panic, she noticed the Duke following closely behind Charlene. Without her mother noticing, she trailed after them, wanting to make sure Charlene was ok. She watched as the Duke tried to win her heart, as well as her kidnapping. After he left with Charlene's unconscious body in his arms, she noticed a carriage down below, which clearly belonged to an asylum of questionable morals. Meg ran in search of her mother, only to find her nowhere in sight. Sadly, she will not see her mother, until the next day, when she proceeded to rehearse with the ballet girls, even though exhaustion was evident on her face.

"I have something important to tell you mother." Meg said quickly.

"What is it child?" Madame Giry asked.

"I saw the Duke kidnap Charlene last night. She was taken to an asylum, which has been rumoured, to use questionable practices on their patients." With that, Madame Giry led Meg to a nearby passageway, knowing the Phantom would need to hear this troubling development. They reached the lair, to see the Phantom playing furiously at his organ.

"Are you trying to tear your stitches?!" Madame Giry exclaimed, as she strode quickly towards him.

"I need to compose." He said tersely.

"You do not. Meg has some troubling news she needs to tell you." She said matter of factly.

"Well, make it quick, so I can get back to composing." He said threateningly.

"The Duke kidnapped Charlene. She was whisked away in a carriage belonging to an asylum. It has been rumoured they use questionable practises on their patients." Meg said quickly.

"Then we need to rescue her immediately!" Erik exclaimed quickly. Erik got up and went to get his lasso. But he was stopped by Madame Giry.

"You cannot just walk into an asylum and take someone away. You need to come up with a plan to break her out." And with that Erik sat down dejectedly, as he realised the flaw in his initial plan. As the three figures thought up of a plan, little did they know the ordeal Charlene was suffering at the hands of the asylum owner...


	8. Chapter 7

**So the long awaited next chapter :) And the longest one I have written yet :) Warning this is where the M rating comes in :/ There will be scenes of torture mentioned :/ As you know...I only own my OCs and own lyrics :) Anything else you are familiar with, belongs to their respective owners :) Reviews are welcome as always :) Now on with the show :)**

* * *

 **Ange De Soi: Angel of Self**

 **Chapter Seven: Wishing you Were Somehow Here Again...**

 **Charlene's POV**

When I woke up and the fuzziness passed, I tried to tell where I was. However, all I could see was darkness. I looked around nervously, as I heard moans and screams, coming through the walls. But where was I? What was this place? It wasn't too long before my question was answered, as a voice said coldly.

"Welcome to Asile des Anges – Asylum of the Angels. I am Doctor Pettigrew, and I will be your doctor during your stay here." In front of me was a short man, with grey hair and a short grey moustache. He had these piercing green eyes, which unnerved me a little.

"Now...let's begin your first treatment shall we?" He said menacingly, before grabbing my wrist and dragging me out of the room.

"What are you going to do to me?" I pleaded tearfully, as I struggled ruefully in his grasp.

"I think the first port of call is to sedate you, until we get you to our destination." He said coldly, as he stopped and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket. Before I could react, he firmly placed it over my mouth, and a moment later, I felt dizzy as darkness enveloped my vision.

When I woke up, I found myself strapped to a wooden chair. As I tried ruefully to struggle out of the restraints, a voice exclaimed coldly.

"Welcome to the Quarter for the Insane! Now this is how this is going to work. I am going to try all sorts of treatments, to purge your 'quirks' from your system. Whilst I use these treatments; you will not resist, if you do I will hurt you. Whilst at this asylum you will not be fed. If you ask for food, we will refuse and hurt you instead. Now, the first treatment to be tried will be a good blood-letting." And once again I tried to struggle out of the restraints, as he went over to a small wooden table, filled with what appeared to be metal surgical instruments. When he picked up a scalpel, my eyes widened as he came towards me with it. He knelt down beside my right arm, before pressing the scalpel into it, causing me to scream out in pain, as the blood flowed out of my arm. I wasn't sure how long he allowed me to bleed out for, but I noticed I started feeling dizzy, as the blood continued to flow out of my arm. I succumbed to darkness, just as the bleeding stopped.

When I woke up, I heard two voices talking in hushed whispers, when a familiar voice pierced through the haze of my muddled mind.

"Ah I see she is awake..."

"It's you! You sent me to this hellish place!"

"I see we need to give her more treatments. Apparently that recent bloodletting hasn't got rid of your 'quirks'; especially that photographic memory 'quirk' of yours, which should be the first thing to go." Chevalier said slowly.

"I'll leave her in your capable hands Doctor Pettigrew. I know you won't disappoint me." He continued slyly, before he left the room. Doctor Pettigrew then turned towards me, with an evil smile on his face, causing me to draw back a little.

"Why don't we try a different tactic? Nurse! Run a bath for the patient! A cold one should do the trick." And I shivered in fear, before I was even placed in the bathwater. Once again, he grabbed me harshly around the wrist, before dragging me out of the room. Not wanting to succumb to the darkness of sedation again, I didn't resist this time.

"I see you are already learning your place fast. Maybe we shouldn't get rid of that quirk at all." He said coldly, as I found myself in a room with a large white bathtub in the centre of it. Without warning he picked me up, with strength I didn't know he possessed, before tossing me into the bath, without even removing the nightgown I was wearing first. Although to be honest, I don't even know when I found myself, in the white cotton nightgown I was wearing. I shivered violently, as the coldness of the water, penetrated my body and instantly soaked the cotton fabric. But how long was he going to keep me in the water for? And what did he hope to achieve, by putting me in a freezing cold bath like this? I wasn't sure how long had passed, but my body felt numb, and the shivering stopped, before I was pulled out of the bath. I was then thrown back into my cell, still dripping wet from my 'bath'. However, they left me lying on the ground, as I started shivering again. I found myself unable to sleep, as the coldness continued to seep through my body and my heart breaking a little.

I wasn't sure how much time passed since my kidnapping. I found myself getting weaker and weaker day by day, as the doctor continued his 'treatments'. After many sessions of cold and hot baths, as well as many sessions of bloodletting and purging, I found myself falling within myself. I retreated into a world, where I was surrounded by love and acceptance. So rather than getting rid of my 'quirks', the treatments seemed to exacerbate them instead.

"I can't believe after three months of treatment, I still haven't got rid of your 'quirks' yet. Monsieur Beaumont will not be pleased with my progress at all." Had it really been three months since my kidnapping? Three months since the death of my Angel. Why had no-one come looking for me? I guess everyone has forgotten about me, or I am just not that important. I don't know where I found the energy or inspiration from, but I opened my mouth and sang what I was feeling in my heart, at that moment.

 _You were once my only friend,_

 _Only you accepted my flaws,_

 _You were something more to my heart,_

 _Then you were taken from me._

 _Wishing you were somehow here again,_

 _Wishing you were somehow near,_

 _Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,_

 _Somehow you would be here._

 _Wishing you knew about my love for you,_

 _Knowing that you never would,_

 _Dreaming of you won't help me to be,_

 _All that you would want me to be._

 _Passing hours and silent notes,_

 _Empty and hollow,_

 _Seem to be my only companions,_

 _You no longer inspire my voice._

 _Too many days fighting the pain,_

 _Why can't the memories just die?_

 _Wishing you were somehow here again,_

 _Knowing you will never return,_

 _Try to forget, teach me to forget my love._

 _No more heartbreak,_

 _No more loneliness,_

 _No more listening to the empty silence,_

 _Help me forget your love,_

 _Help me forget your love._

"Whoever you are pining for, they are never coming for you. But you have a visitor; a wigmaker's apprentice. They would like some of your lovely hair for one of their wigs." And without a word of protest from me, he dragged me out of my cell, towards a large dark room. I was then left alone, before the person in question came into the light. However, before I could express my surprise and astonishment, upon seeing them, they signalled me to remain silent. I guess they didn't want to give away their identity to the doctor.

"Can you walk?" They asked gently, to which I shook my head.

"I didn't think this plan through at all." They muttered exasperatedly. They then attempted to lift me from the ground, before supporting my body against their shoulder. We then hobbled towards the door, before they poked their head out, to make sure the coast was clear. Once the coast was deemed clear, we hobbled towards the exit, hoping no-one would spot us. However, that wasn't meant to be, as a familiar voice demanded.

"I can't let you leave! I am being paid good money to treat her 'quirks', and I will find a way to cure them!" My eyes widened as a pistol was pulled out of the folds of the person's cloak.

"You will let us leave, or I will use this." The figure said slowly, as we backed away towards the door. The last thing I remember; was being helped onto a large black stallion, before riding away. All the while I believed this rescue was just a dream, and that I was being brought to heaven, where I will be reunited with my Angel at last.

 **Raoul's POV**

It had been three months since Charlene vanished from the Opera House. During those three months, there has been no activity from the Phantom, or any sign of the mysterious Duke Beaumont. I wasn't sure why, but I had this feeling that the Duke was involved in Charlene's disappearance. As I watched the ballet dancers rehearsing, I noticed sadness in Christine's features, as well as the absence of her friend Meg. Once she finished rehearsing, I came up to her, before embracing her gently.

"We should be careful; people will talk about us being together." She whispered worryingly.

"We shouldn't have to hide our friendship or feelings for each other at all. But I can tell you are worried about something." I said gently.

"I am worried about Meg, but most of all I am worried about Charlene. I haven't seen her for three months. Do you think she ran away?" She replied sadly.

"I think the Duke has something to do with Charlene's disappearance. Isn't it strange that no-one has seen him at the Opera House for three months?" I replied quietly.

"That is a bit strange I must admit. I noticed he always watched her too intently during rehearsals. It made me feel uncomfortable how closely he watched her. I think he loved her or something, even though she tried to avoid him as much as possible." Christine replied thoughtfully. Suddenly, there was a cacophony of noise coming from the foyer. We both ran towards the foyer, with Madame Giry close behind, to see Meg supporting a weak and thin Charlene on her shoulder. I ran up to Meg, before taking Charlene in my arms, holding her bridal style, to which Madame Giry said.

"Quick! Bring her to my room! Meg, Christine, call for a doctor! She needs urgent treatment that is beyond my capabilities." I watched as Meg and Christine ran out of the door, before I followed Madame Giry to her room. I placed Charlene down on the bed, noticing the fact she was still weak and unconscious, but still breathing a little. What had happened to her during her three months absence? Where was she during the time she was gone? I moved out of the way when I heard the doctor enter the room. Watching closely as he examined her unconscious body.

"I don't know how these injuries will affect her mentality; but she has been through a lot. She's been through bloodletting; several times. She has also been purged several times too, as well as exposed to hot and cold baths. Finally she is really thin, and severely dehydrated. Wherever she has been, they haven't fed or hydrated her sufficiently. But surprisingly her wounds have healed after each bloodletting, although there are scars that will never go away. But once she is fed and hydrated, hopefully she will wake up." He explained matter of factly and with a nod of assent, he left the room.

"Could you fetch some bread and cheese, as well as some water please? I'll change her into a fresh nightgown." Madame Giry asked politely, and with a nod, I ran to fetch the items she wanted.

 **Madame Giry's POV**

After Raoul left the room, I was about to get hold of a nightgown, when I felt someone watching me.

"You're not as stealthy as you use to be." I commented matter of factly.

"Is she alright?" He breathed quietly, as he slowly walked up to the bed, where she was lying down and breathing lightly.

"She's been through a lot. I don't know how she will be mentally though." I replied sadly. Luckily since being stabbed, Erik has made a full recovery. However, I think Charlene's disappearance affected him greatly, as there have been no notes or incidents, for three months. He thought up of the plan, to get her out of the asylum, with Meg's help. However, since he was still healing, I wouldn't allow him to go on a rescue mission. He then looked towards the door, before disappearing without a trace, or an explanation as to his strange behaviour. Quickly as I could, I changed her into a nightgown, just before Raoul came into the room, items in hand.

"Has she woken up yet?" He asked quickly.

"I'm afraid not. I'll watch over her tonight. In case she wakes during the night." I said gently, as the clock strike nine chimes. I placed the food and water on the bedside table, before settling myself down in a chair, with a book.

It was early morning, when I was woken up by a high-pitched scream. I quickly held her in my arms, until her breathing evened out, as I cooed gently in her ear.

"It's ok. You're safe now. I'm here. Nothing can hurt you." However, what worried me greatly was the fact she hadn't said a word, since being brought in by Meg.

"Are you hungry? Would you like something to eat?" And she shook her head in response.

"Are you sure? The doctor said you are really thin. But if you don't want to eat now I won't force you. But you should at least have a drink, as you are severely dehydrated." I said gently, and she took the proffered glass from my hand, before drinking it quickly.

"I have to go and supervise rehearsals. But I'll come by at lunchtime to see how you are getting on. I'll leave some books for you to read, and I'll see if the Vicomte will visit you later. He has been worried about you, and was anxious to see how you are feeling." I said gently. And with a motherly stroke on the head, I left some books and the bread and cheese on the bedside table, before leaving the room.

 **Charlene's POV**

After taking a drink to calm my addled nerves, I decided to pick up a book, as I didn't feel like eating the proffered bread and cheese. However, as I tried to read the book in front of me, the letters became jumbled, as I couldn't concentrate on the words. All I could think about was the loss of my Angel, and the ordeal I went through, all because the Duke wanted to change my 'quirks'. I was so distracted by my thoughts; I didn't notice a knock on the door, until Raoul poked his head around the door.

"May I come in?" He asked gently, to which I nodded in assent. I watched as he sat down in the chair by the bed, before asking gently.

"Are you ok? How are you handling things?" However I couldn't bring myself to reply.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. But I'll be here for you, always, no matter what happens." He continued gently.

"Is there anything you need? Would you like to go outside perhaps? Get some fresh air?" He asked, to which I shook my head.

"I better get back to the managers, they'll be wondering where I am. But I'll try to see you again later perhaps, if that pleases you." And with a small nod in assent, he left the room. As I stared at the wall, I thought I heard the voice of my Angel again.

" _Charlene, I'll watch over you, always. Please don't hurt yourself, I hate seeing you hurt yourself like this._ " I covered my ears and shook my head tearfully, hoping the voice wasn't real. Because if someone found out, I was hearing my Angel's voice, they would send me back to the asylum for sure. Suddenly, a voice asked gently.

"Are you ok Charlene? Talk to me please." However, all I found myself doing was shaking my head, and continuing to cover my ears.

"It's me Madame Giry. Do you want to talk about it?" Yet again I shook my head. For some reason my senses felt overwhelmed, ever since I heard my Angel's voice. I felt myself falling within myself, to get away from the pain I was experiencing.

 **~Three Months Later~**

I woke up some time later, to see Meg and Madame Giry, looking at me with concerned eyes.

"I'm so glad you're awake. I thought we lost you. You've been out cold for three months now. It will be the New Year's Eve Masquerade Ball tonight. Everyone will be attending. But apparently it is compulsory for you to attend, even though we voiced concerns in regards to you attending. Especially after everything you have been through, but they wouldn't take no for an answer." Meg said gently.

"I guess I'll have to go then." I said hoarsely, the first words I said in months.

"Here have a drink; it will help soothe your throat." Madame Giry said, before giving me a glass of water.

"Thank you. There's just one problem though. I don't have a costume to wear. And I won't have enough time to look for one." I said matter of factly, my throat now feeling better after the water I drank.

"Strangely enough, I found this in your old dressing room. Even though I thought Carlotta was using it before." Meg said, before handing me two white boxes. I opened the smaller box first, curious to see what was inside. Inside was the most beautiful mask; it was black and in the shape of a skull, with a moveable jaw. I then proceeded to open the larger box. Inside was a long black gown, with a matching corset, pair of shoes and a wide hat. But who gave me the costume? And what was it suppose to represent? It was at that moment, I noticed a pair of black feathery wings at the bottom of the box, along with a black lined envelope; but only one person sent notes of that nature; my Angel. However, he was dead and gone; so was someone playing a cruel joke on me? Or did he arrange this to arrive on this day before he died? I opened the note, before skimming it through quickly.

 _Dear Charlene,_

 _Here is a costume for you to wear at the upcoming New Year's Eve Masquerade. It represents the Angel of Death and I thought you might wear it in honour of me._

 _I'll watch over you always._

 _Your Angel of Music._

I dropped the note tearfully, as memories of happier times with my Angel pervaded my mind.

"It's ok. We'll get through this, together, like we always do." Meg cooed gently.

"I'll leave you to spend the day as you wish. I need to supervise ballet rehearsals." Madame Giry said matter of factly. With a small wave, I watched her leave the room.

"What would you like to do?" Meg asked.

"I would like to go to the chapel; I need to talk to my parents, before the ball tonight." I replied quietly. With a nod, Meg accompanied me to the chapel. Once we arrived at the chapel, she waited outside, whilst I went in alone, before lighting a candle in front of their portrait.

"Hello mother and father. I'm sorry I've been away for so long. But I'm back now. But I've lost someone dear to me, I just wished I admitted my feelings for them sooner, before I lost them. I hope my Angel is with you, and I am sorry you never knew about my love for you, until now." I breathed, before the tears fell down my cheeks. After wiping the tears from my eyes, I left the room, unaware I was being observed the entire time, and that they heard my confession.

"Would you like to watch the rehearsal from one of the boxes? So no-one can see you." Meg asked curiously.

"I would. As long as we are not sitting in Box Five. I don't want to disrespect the memory of my Angel by sitting in his box." I replied quietly.

"We'll sit in the box opposite Box Five, does that please you?" She asked gently, and with that I nodded in agreement. With that we made our way to the box opposite Box Five, to watch the rehearsals, before the ball tonight. I watched intently as Madame Giry instructed the girls sternly, slamming her cane on the floor every now and again, when the girls made a mistake.

It was approaching the time when the Masquerade ball begins, and I proceeded to get into my costume with Meg's help. I was glad we wear masks at the ball, as I was worried as to how people would react to me returning to the Opera House, after being gone for three months. Once we were both ready, with Meg being dressed in a circus outfit with a lacy cravat and black sparkly tights, we made our way to the foyer, where I could hear people singing cheerfully. However, at first I didn't join in, instead I watched everyone as they sang and danced.

[Chorus]

 _Masquerade!_

 _Paper faces on parade..._

 _Masquerade!_

 _Hide your face,_

 _So the world will_

 _Never find you!_

 _Masquerade!_

 _Every face a different shade..._

 _Masquerade!_

 _Look around –_

 _There's another_

 _Mask behind you!_

 _Flash of mauve..._

 _Splash of puce..._

 _Fool and king..._

 _Ghoul and goose..._

 _Green and black..._

 _Queen and priest..._

 _Trace of rouge..._

 _Face of beast..._

 _Faces..._

 _Take your turn, take a ride_

 _On the merry-go-round..._

 _In an inhuman race..._

 _Eye of gold..._

 _Thigh of blue..._

 _True is false..._

 _Who is who...?_

 _Curl of lip..._

 _Swirl of gown..._

 _Ace of hearts...face of clown..._

 _Faces..._

 _Drink it in, drink it up,_

 _Till you've drowned_

 _In the light..._

 _In the sound..._

I then joined in as I saw Christine and Raoul in amongst the partygoers.

[Raoul/Christine/Me]

 _But who can name the face...?_

[All]

 _Masquerade!_

 _Grinning yellows,_

 _Spinning reds..._

 _Masquerade!_

 _Take your fill –_

 _Let the spectacle_

 _Astound you!_

 _Masquerade!_

 _Burning glances,_

 _Turning heads..._

 _Masquerade!_

 _Stop and stare_

 _At the sea of smiles_

 _Around you!_

 _Masquerade!_

 _Seething shadows,_

 _Breathing lies..._

 _Masquerade!_

 _You can fool_

 _Any friend who_

 _Ever knew you!_

 _Masquerade!_

 _Leering satyrs,_

 _Peering eyes..._

 _Masquerade!_

 _Run and hide –_

 _But a face will_

 _Still pursue you!_

I heard Madame Giry, Meg, the managers, Carlotta and Piangi singing.

[Giry]

 _What a night!_

[Meg]

 _What a crowd!_

[André]

 _Makes you glad!_

[Firmin]

 _Makes you proud!_

 _All the crème_

 _De la crème!_

[Carlotta]

 _Watching us watching them!_

[Meg/Giry]

 _And all our fears_

 _Are in the past!_

[André]

 _Six months..._

[Piangi]

 _Of relief!_

[Carlotta]

 _Of delight!_

[André/Firmin]

 _Of Elysian peace!_

[Meg/Giry]

 _And we can breathe at last!_

[Carlotta]

 _No more notes!_

[Piangi]

 _No more ghost!_

[Giry]

 _Here's a health!_

[André]

 _Here's a toast:_

 _To a prosperous year!_

[Firmin]

 _To the new chandelier!_

[Piangi/Carlotta]

 _And may its_

 _Splendour never fade!_

[Firmin]

 _Six months!_

[Giry]

 _What a joy!_

[Meg]

 _What a change!_

[Firmin/André]

 _What a blessed release!_

[André]

 _And what a masquerade!_

After clinking glasses, everyone moved off into the party, and that's when I saw Christine and Raoul, being closer than they use to be, with Christine holding something sparkling around her neck. My heart sunk a little, when I realised it was a ring she was wearing on a chain around her neck. I swallowed the tears forming, after hearing everyone celebrating the fact; my Angel was not haunting the Opera House.

[Christine]

 _Think of it!_

 _A secret engagement!_

 _Look – your future bride!_

 _Just think of it!_

[Raoul]

 _But why is it secret?_

 _What have we to hide?_

[Christine]

 _Please, let's not fight..._

[Raoul]

 _You don't have to hide!_

[Christine]

 _Wait till the time is right..._

[Raoul]

 _When will that be?_

 _It's an engagement,_

 _Not a crime!_

 _Christine,_

 _What are you afraid of?_

[Christine]

 _Let's not argue..._

[Raoul]

 _Let's not argue..._

[Christine]

 _Please pretend..._

[Raoul]

 _I can only hope I'll..._

[Christine]

 _You will..._

[Both]

 _...understand_

 _In time..._

As the dancers increased in number, I found myself being taken in the arms of one partner after the other; I flitted between different ones, as each one reminded me of my Angel. I felt myself being pulled out of the crowd by Raoul, before they joined in with the dancers, as I stood next to him. Little did I know the Duke was nearby, and had immediately recognised me, and saw through my disguise?

[All]

 _Masquerade!_

 _Paper faces on parade!_

 _Masquerade!_

 _Hide your face,_

 _So the world will never find you!_

 _Masquerade!_

 _Every face a different shade!_

 _Masquerade!_

 _Look around –_

 _There's another_

 _Mask behind you!_

 _Masquerade!_

 _Burning glances,_

 _Turning heads..._

 _Masquerade!_

 _Stop and stare_

 _At the sea of smiles_

 _Around you!_

 _Masquerade!_

 _Grinning yellows,_

 _Spinning reds..._

 _Masquerade!_

 _Take your fill –_

 _Let the spectacle_

 _Astound you!_

Suddenly, everyone stopped and some gasped, as a figure in crimson appeared at the top of the stairs. But how was he here? I thought he had died. Before I fainted however, I felt Christine and Raoul wrap their arms around my shoulders, to support me before I fell to the floor. He then slowly walked down, as he sang:

 _Why so silent good messieurs?_

 _Did you think that you had got rid of me for good?_

 _Have you missed me, good messieurs?_

 _I have written you an opera!_

I watched as he pulled an enormous bound manuscript from under his robe.

 _Here I bring the finished score –_

' _Don Juan Triumphant'!_

Before throwing it to André, who deftly caught it, before backing away. As the figure walked slowly down the stairs, everyone parted like the Red Sea, as they looked at him fearfully.

 _I advise you_

 _To comply –_

 _My instructions_

 _Should be clear –_

 _Remember,_

 _There are worse things_

 _Than a croaking diva..._

He stopped in front of me, as without any warning or awareness, I found myself out of Raoul and Christine's protective embrace, and instead directly in front of the ominous red figure. We just stared at each other for a moment, when he sung suddenly, with an enticing quality to it:

[Phantom]

 _Beautiful rose..._

 _So lonely..._

 _Such yearning..._

 _All you want is_

 _My heart..._

[Me]

 _Hallucination...or reality..._

 _Angel...or_

 _Phantom?_

 _Who is here in front of me...?_

[Phantom] sounding more and more hypnotic.

 _Don't you_

 _Recognise_

 _Your Angel...?_

[Me]

 _Angel...It's really you..._

 _How I've_

 _Missed_

 _You, show me_

 _How much you_

 _Love me..._

[Phantom]

 _For too long you've been_

 _Gone from my embrace..._

[Duke]

 _I see_

 _She has escaped..._

[Phantom]

 _Far too gone_

 _To inspire my music..._

[Duke]

 _But I'll have her_

 _This time..._

[Me]

 _I can no longer_

 _Ignore my heart..._

[Phantom]

 _Then listen..._

[Phantom/Me]

 _To my music/my heart_

 _And it soars..._

[Duke]

 _...She will return_

 _To my arms..._

 _But he is no angel..._

 _Yet he holds her heart..._

 _And returned from the grave..._

 _Angel or devil...?_

 _Are you the Opera_

 _Ghost...?_

[Phantom]

 _My Petite Rose,_

 _You were taken from me!_

 _Hidden from the world..._

 _My Petite Rose,_

 _Don't ignore your heart..._

 _Follow the music my_

 _Sweet Rose..._

[Me]

 _Angel of Music!_

 _I denied my heart,_

 _But I won't deny it anymore..._

 _Angel of Music!_

 _My one love..._

 _Let me follow you, my_

 _Angel..._

I found myself walking towards him, as he sung hypnotically.

[Phantom]

 _I am your Angel of Music..._

 _Come to me, Angel of Music..._

[Duke]

 _Angel of Death!_

 _You cannot have her!_

I didn't respond, as the Phantom continued to sing hypnotically.

[Phantom]

 _I am your Angel of Music..._

 _Come to me: Angel of Music_

[Duke]

Charlene! Charlene! Listen to me!

Whatever you may believe, this man...

This thing...is _not_ an angel!

Let her go! For God's sake, _let her go!_ Charlene!

And that's when I came out of my trance. But instead of going to the Duke, I whispered tearfully.

"Angel." And I ran to him, when he opened his arms wide, not caring what people were thinking right now. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a pike appears in his hand; with an impaled skull on the top. When the Duke went to approach us, there was a flash of fire, streaking out of the gaping mouth of the skull, which landed at the Duke's feet.

[Phantom]

Bravo, Monsieur!

Such moving words!

Before another fireball was thrown at the Duke.

[Duke]

More tricks, Monsieur!

[Phantom]

I know what you did, Monsieur!

But let's see how far you dare go!

Another fireball was thrown, which the Duke dodged easily.

[Duke]

More deception? More trickery?

[Me] (To the Phantom)

Angel, no...

[Phantom] (To me)

Stay behind me!

[Phantom]

I'm here, I'm here,

Monsieur:

The Red Death!

Come on, come on,

Monsieur,

Don't stop, don't stop!

Three more fireballs were thrown, before I embraced him tightly and pleaded.

[Me]

Angel, come back...

Before pulling him away, as a wall of flames formed in front of us. The last thing I heard, before disappearing from the room through a trapdoor was:

[Duke]

Don't go!

So be it! Now let it be war upon you both!

I shivered as we landed in a room filled with mirrors.

"Is what you said in the chapel true?" He breathed.

"It was...I meant every word. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." I replied quietly. My breath hitched, when he placed his hand under my chin, before lifting me to face him. That's when I noticed the colour of his eyes; they were the most beautiful amber colour. I know I saw his eyes the night I unmasked him; but I wasn't sure if that was the colour I really saw that night. I noticed some hesitancy in his eyes, as he closed his eyes and tilted his head a little to the left. My eyes fluttered closed, as he chastely kissed me on the lips. Who would have thought that my first kiss, as chaste as it was, could feel so beautiful?

"Come...it's time to rest. The managers are having a meeting in the morning, concerning the new opera, and we will be attending." He said stoically, before gently leading me towards the bedroom.

"I'll leave you to get ready. Just call my name if you need me." He said gently, before leaving me to get into my nightgown. However, I realised I would have trouble getting out of my costume. So before he could leave, I gently but firmly grabbed his wrist, and said meekly.

"I'm sorry. I'll need some help getting out of my costume."

"I apologise for my inattentiveness. I should have realised you would have trouble getting in and out of the costume I designed." He said sincerely, before he went to the back, and deftly undid the laces, as I held the dress up to my chest.

"You designed this? Is there anything you can't do?" I asked curiously, as he finished untying the laces.

"I can't be accepted by the world." He replied quietly, probably hoping I wouldn't hear him.

"I accept you." I replied with a smile, before he once again left me alone to change. Once finished, I could hear my Angel, no Erik, playing the organ quietly. I smiled when I thought of his name; as it sounded strong and attractive.

"Aren't you going to sleep yet?" I asked gently.

"I feel inspired to add lyrics to a song I composed. Why aren't you in bed yet? Are you having trouble sleeping?" He asked gently.

"I can't seem to sleep without hearing your voice. Your voice lulls me to sleep, and gives me a sense of safety and comfort." I replied quietly, as I wrung my hands a little.

"Why don't you sit beside me, and listen to my latest composition?" He asked gently, as he patted the empty space on the piano bench beside him. He then started to play the most beautiful melody, as I slowly swayed to the music. I smiled as he opened his mouth and started to sing.

 _The day starts,_

 _The day ends,_

 _Time crawls by,_

 _Night steals in_

 _Pacing the floor,_

 _The moments creep_

 _Yet I can't bear to sleep_

 _Till I hear you sing._

 _And weeks pass_

 _And months pass_

 _Seasons fly_

 _Still you don't walk through the door_

 _And in a haze, I count the silent days_

 _Till I hear you sing once more_

 _And sometimes at night time_

 _I dream that you are there_

 _But wake, holding nothing but the empty air_

 _And days come_

 _And days go_

 _Time runs dry_

 _Still I ache down to the core_

 _My broken soul can't be alive and whole_

 _Till I hear you sing once more_

 _And music, your music_

 _It teases at my ear_

 _I turn and it fades away and you're not here_

 _Let hopes pass_

 _Let dreams pass_

 _Let them die_

 _Without you what are they for?_

 _I always feel no more than halfway real_

 _Till I hear you sing once more_

The last thing I remember, was feeling my head grow heavy, as I leaned against his shoulder, before succumbing to sleep at last.

 **~Erik's POV~**

As I sang the song I composed, during the time Charlene was in the asylum, I noticed her head slowly drooping towards my shoulder. But how could she be so comfortable in my presence? I stopped playing and proceeded to lift her up gently bridal style, before carrying her over to her bed. One thing's for certain, she was right about my voice lulling her to sleep, as she didn't seem to be jostled awake at all, as I placed her down gently and pulled the covers over her. I left her to sleep peacefully, as I didn't want my presence to disturb her sleep. As I sat in my favourite chair, with a glass of wine, I mulled over what just occurred. How could such a beautiful angel, trust me and admit feelings for me? Especially after all I've done. Suddenly, there was a high-pitched scream, and I ran to the bedroom, to see Charlene sitting up and wide eyed in the bed; clutching the sheet tightly to her chest. For a while she didn't say a word, or do anything, as she stared off into space. I ran to embrace her, before I began stroking her hair gently, and whispering soothing words into her ear.

"Did you have another nightmare?" I asked gently, and I felt her nod in response.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I continued, and I felt her rapidly shake her head in response, as the tears fell and she fisted my shirt a little.

"It will make you feel better if you talk about it though." I explained gently.

"I was back at the asylum, but no-one saved me. I then woke up when the pain got too much for me." She replied tearfully.

"I'll be with you always. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you before."

"Why did it take so long for you to reveal yourself? And why did you lie to me in your note?" She asked with a hiccup.

"I was stabbed by that scum Buquet; it was a lethal wound that nearly killed me. Also, whilst I was healing, I was composing my magnum opus, but I vowed to reveal myself on the night of the Masquerade Ball. I lied to you in my note because I felt like I didn't deserve your love." I replied wistfully.

"But I grieved for you; I wouldn't talk for three months. Wasn't my admission in the chapel enough reassurance for you?" She said sadly.

"I feel bad for what I have put you through. I just still find it hard to believe that you love me, and have forgiven me so easily, especially after everything I have done to hurt you." I replied sadly.

"I forgave you the night you rescued me from Buquet. But please sleep beside me; you make the nightmares go away." She pleaded.

"But it isn't proper for us to share the same bed before we are married." I said warily.

"Please Erik. I don't care what society says. I love you, and you make me feel safe. Please allow this one thing that makes me happy." She pleaded again. With a sigh, I relented.

"Let me just get changed, and I'll join you momentarily." I replied reluctantly, knowing I couldn't refuse her wishes, especially when she looked at me with those big, beautiful blue eyes. A moment later, I climbed in gracefully beside her, not taking liberties by holding her in my arms. However, I tensed a little when I felt her arms wrap themselves around my waist, with her head leaning on my chest, causing my heart to beat rapidly. I allowed myself to succumb to sleep, as Charlene slept peacefully against my chest, and I didn't hold her in my arms.

 **~The Next Morning~**

 **Erik's POV**

I woke up the next morning, to see Charlene still sleeping peacefully against my chest. How did she forgive me so easily though? Was this all a dream, and she will disappear when I leave the room? Although if this was a dream, how come the moment I woke up, she didn't disappear into thin air? After carefully extracting myself from her embrace, I proceeded to make some breakfast, knowing she will be hungry the moment she woke up. I decided to stay in the passageway today, which leads into the manager's office, in case she gets distressed during the meeting. Once breakfast was made, I placed a rose on the tray, before bringing it to the bedroom. I smiled when I saw her still sleeping peacefully, lying on her back, with her hair spread around her like a halo. I placed the tray down on a nearby table, before gently rousing her from her slumber, by stroking her hair gently.

"Charlene. It's time to wake up. I've brought you breakfast." I cooed gently.

"Five more minutes." She whined, as she buried herself under the covers.

"It's morning Mon ange. The meeting will be happening in a couple of hours. You can't afford to be late." I said gently.

"But it's not morning! It's still dark!" She whined, and I laughed deeply a little.

"Actually, it is I am afraid. I just have a talent to tell it is morning without seeing the sun." I replied. I was about to leave Charlene to eat her breakfast, when a small voice asked.

"Aren't you joining me for breakfast Erik?"

"I'm not hungry. But thank you for the offer." I tried to lie smoothly. However, she somehow saw through my lie, as she replied gently.

"I can tell you're lying. I won't judge you if you need to remove your mask to eat. Your face doesn't scare me. It was your anger and temper that scared me that night." She said gently, as she stroked my knuckles soothingly. I sighed relented, before proceeding to sit down next to her, and slowly remove my mask, giving her enough time to change her mind if she wanted to. I was shocked when she smiled, and touched the deformed side of my face gently.

"I love seeing all of you. You are beautiful, and never forget that for a moment." She breathed, before continuing to eat her breakfast. After clearing the dishes, I swirled on my cape, before escorting her to the office, ensuring she arrives outside the office, rather than inside it.

"I can't come in with you, but I'll be nearby, in case you get anxious or distressed." I explained, before leading her gently out of the passageway, once I saw the coast was clear. I quickly found myself near the manager's office, and I smirked at the argument they were having, regarding the opera I had given them. I watched, and listened, as they proceeded to plot and plan my demise...


	9. Chapter 8

**Another chapter in the lead up to Christmas :) I am not making promises now...but there may be another chapter before Xmas...but I am stressed out atm with work and life, and so feeling pretty unmotivated atm to do most things. So far my writing hasn't been affected, but it may be affected if the stress gets any worse :( I am having trouble sleeping and getting things done...even my sewing is affected and I love my sewing so much 3 Reviews are welcome and will make my day :) Missing reviews :( I hope my fellow readers are still out there and I haven't done something wrong :( On with the show and I only own my OC and own lyrics; anything else belongs to their respective owners :)**

* * *

 **Ange De Soi: Angel of Self**

 **Chapter Eight: He'll Take Me I Know, He Won't Let Me Go...**

 **Third Person's POV**

Inside the office, unknown to them, they were being observed, by a figure in black, from the shadows. The Phantom's Opera is lying open on the desk, as André flicks through it impatiently.

[André]

 _Ludicrous!_

 _Have you seen the score?_

[Firmin] entering the room.

 _Simply ludicrous!_

[André]

 _It's the final straw!_

[Firmin]

 _This is lunacy!_

 _Well, you know my views..._

[André]

 _Utter lunacy!_

[Firmin]

 _But we daren't refuse..._

[André]

 _Not another_

 _Croaking diva..._

[Firmin]

 _Look, my friend, what_

 _We have here..._

In his hands he has two notes; one of which he gives to André, who reads it aloud.

[André]

' _Dear André,_

 _Re my orchestrations:_

 _We need another first bassoon._

 _Get a player with tone –_

 _And that third trombone_

 _Has to go!_

 _The man could not be deafer,_

 _So please preferably one_

 _Who plays in tune!'_

[Firmin]

' _Dear Firmin,_

 _Vis à vis my opera:_

 _Some chorus-members must be sacked._

 _If you could, find out which_

 _Has a sense of pitch –_

 _Wisely, though,_

 _I've managed to assign a_

 _Rather minor rôle to those_

 _Who cannot act!'_

At that moment, Carlotta and Piangi come barging in; each brandishing identical notes furiously.

[Carlotta]

 _Outrage!_

[Firmin]

 _What is it now?_

[Carlotta]

 _This whole affair is_

 _An outrage!_

[Firmin]

 _Signora, please..._

[André]

 _Now what's the matter?_

[Carlotta]

 _Have you seen_

 _The size of my part?_

[André]

 _Signora, listen..._

[Piangi]

 _It's an insult!_

[Firmin]

 _Not you as well!_

[Piangi]

 _Just look at this –_

 _It's an insult!_

[Firmin]

 _Please, understand..._

[André]

 _Signor! Signora!_

[Carlotta]

 _The things I have_

 _To do for my art!_

Piangi stabs the open score with a finger.

[Piangi]

 _If you can call_

 _This gibberish 'art'!_

Once again, everyone is interrupted by three figures entering the room...

 **Charlene's POV**

As I arrived at the doorway to the office, I heard them discussing the score furiously. As I thought about the right time to interrupt their conversation, without being rude or impolite, my musings were interrupted by a voice saying smugly.

"I see you escaped the asylum. But I will have your heart. Now you won't tell anyone what happened, or your Angel will get it!" I stared at him fearfully, before his demeanour changed, as I saw the Vicomte approaching the office.

"Charlene I'm so glad you're back. I've missed you, and so has Christine. Let's go inside, and see this new opera the Phantom has composed." He said gently, before going through the door, the Duke following closely behind us.

[Carlotta]

 _Ah! Here's our little flower!_

[Firmin]

 _Ah, Miss Dumont,_

 _Quite the lady_

 _Of the hour!_

[André] (explaining)

 _You have_

 _Secured the largest rôle_

 _In this 'Don Juan'._

[Carlotta] (half to herself)

 _Charlene Dumont?_

 _She doesn't have_

 _The voice!_

[Firmin] (hearing this, to Carlotta)

 _Signora, please!_

[Raoul/Duke] (to the Managers)

 _Then I take it_

 _You're agreeing._

[Carlotta] (aside)

 _She's behind this..._

[André]

 _It appears we have_

 _No choice._

[Carlotta] (Unable to contain herself any longer, points accusingly)

 _She's the one_

 _Behind this!_

 _Charlene Rose Dumont!_

[Me] (shocked at the accusations being thrown at me, I asked meekly)

 _What are you saying?_

[Carlotta]

 _I'm not a fool!_

[Me]

 _Why do you_

 _Hate me so?_

[Carlotta]

 _You think I'm blind!_

[Me]

 _I will not do this!_

 _I will have no part_

 _In this plan!_

[Firmin]

 _Miss Dumont, surely..._

[André]

 _But why not?_

[Piangi] (baffled, to Carlotta)

 _What does she say?_

[Firmin] (reasonably)

 _It's your decision –_

(suddenly rounding on Charlene)

 _But why not?_

[Carlotta] (to Piangi)

 _She's backing out!_

[André]

 _You have a duty!_

[Me]

 _I cannot do this!_

 _Duty or not!_

[Raoul] (comforting)

 _Charlene..._

 _Charlene..._

 _You don't have to..._

 _They can't make you..._

I turned around, as I heard two sets of footsteps from outside the door, as I saw Meg and Madame Giry enter the room.

[Giry]

 _Please, Monsieur:_

 _Another note._

I watched as the managers gestured at her to read it, before she cleared her throat and began to read. I watched closely as everyone reacts differently to the note.

[Giry]

' _Fondest greetings_

 _To you all!_

 _A few instructions_

 _Just before rehearsal starts:_

 _Carlotta must_

 _Be taught to act...'_

I looked around, as I heard my Angel's voice take over.

[Phantom's voice]

 _...not her normal trick_

 _Of strutting round the stage._

 _Our Don Juan must_

 _Lose some weight –_

 _It's not healthy in_

 _A man of Piangi's age._

 _And my managers_

 _Must learn_

 _That their place is in_

 _An office, not the arts._

 _As for Miss Charlene Rose Dumont..._

 _I have no doubt_

 _She'll do her best – her_

 _Voice is the best_

 _I've seen_

 _In my lifetime. But know this..._

 _Should I hear she_

 _Has been hurt_

 _In anyway,_

 _I will make your reputation_

 _Pay by returning her_

 _To me, her_

 _Angel,_

 _Her Angel..._

Your obedient friend...

As he voice faded away, before being taken over by Madame Giry's voice.

[Giry]

' _...And Angel...'_

Suddenly I noticed, as well as everyone else, the sudden change in the Duke's demeanour, as I saw his eyes light up with a new thought.

[Duke]

 _We have all been_

 _Blind – and yet the_

 _Answer is staring us_

 _In the face..._

 _This could be the_

 _Chance to ensnare our_

 _Clever friend..._

[André]

 _We're listening..._

[Firmin]

 _Go on..._

[Duke]

 _We shall play his_

 _Game – perform his_

 _Work – but remember we_

 _Hold the ace..._

 _For, if Miss Dumont_

 _Sings, he is certain_

 _To attend..._

[André] (Clearly carried along by the idea)

 _We make certain_

 _The doors are barred..._

[Firmin] (likewise)

 _We make certain_

 _Our men are there..._

[Duke]

 _We make certain_

 _They're armed..._

[Duke/ André/Firmin]

 _The curtain falls –_

 _His reign will end!_

I was in silence, as Madame Giry and Raoul, were the first people to react and express their displeasure, after listening intently.

[Giry/Raoul]

 _Madness!_

[André]

 _I'm not so sure..._

[Firmin]

 _Not if it works..._

[Giry/Raoul]

 _This is madness!_

[André]

 _The tide will turn!_

[Giry]

 _Monsieur, believe me –_

 _There is no way of_

 _Turning the tide!_

[Raoul]

 _I won't let her_

 _Be used like this!_

[Firmin] (To Giry)

 _You stick to ballet!_

[André] (To Raoul)

 _What do you mean?_

[Duke] (Rounding on Giry and Raoul)

 _Then help us!_

[Giry/Raoul]

 _Monsieur, I can't/won't_

[Duke]

 _Instead of warning us..._

[Duke/André/Firmin]

 _Help us!_

[Giry/Raoul]

 _I wish I could/ I wouldn't dare..._

[Duke/André/Firmin]

 _Don't make excuses!_

[Duke]

 _Or could it be that_

 _You're both on his side?_

[Giry/Raoul] (To Duke)

 _Monsieur, believe us,_

 _We intend no ill..._

(To André and Firmin)

 _But messieurs, be careful –_

 _We shouldn't oppose his wishes..._

[André/Firmin] (to Giry)

 _We say he'll fall,_

 _And fall he will!_

[Carlotta]

 _She's the once behind this!_

 _Charlene!_

 _This is all her doing!_

[Piangi]

 _This is the truth!_

 _Charlene Dumont!_

[Duke]

 _This is his undoing!_

[André/Firmin] (to Duke)

 _If you succeed,_

 _You free us all –_

 _This so-called 'angel'_

 _Has to fall!_

[Duke]

 _Angel of Music,_

 _Fear my fury –_

 _Here is where you fall!_

[Giry/Raoul] (To Duke)

 _Hear our warning!_

 _Fear his fury!_

[Carlotta]

 _What glory can_

 _She hope to gain?_

 _It's clear to all_

 _The girl's insane!_

[André] (To Firmin)

 _If Charlene sings_

 _We'll get our man..._

[Piangi]

 _She is crazy!_

 _She is raving!_

[Firmin] (To André)

 _If Charlene helps_

 _Us in this plan..._

[Duke]

 _Say your prayers,_

 _Black angel of death!_

[Me] (Vainly pleading)

 _Please don't..._

[André] (To Firmin)

 _If Charlene won't_

 _Then no-one can..._

[Giry/Raoul] (To Duke)

 _Monsieur, I beg you,_

 _Do not do this..._

[Piangi/Carlotta]

 _Gran Dio!_

 _Che Imbroglio!_

[André/Firmin]

 _This will seal his fate!_

[Me]

 _Please make it stop!_

 _It hurts!_

The last thing I remember was darkness, as I collapsed from the sensory overload.

 **Phantom's POV**

I watched as everyone argued amongst themselves, about Charlene's involvement, and their apparent plan to capture me. However, they seemed unaware of the turmoil and pain she was exhibiting. Suddenly, she gave an almighty cry, before collapsing to the ground, stopping everyone in their tracks. I quickly turned out the lights, causing everyone to scream and panic, before quickly slipping out of the passageway and picking her up bridal style. I proceeded to carry her through the door, before switching on the lights, as the passageway closed behind me. I carried her down to my lair, hoping I would be able to rouse her, from her bout of unconsciousness. But what exactly caused her to collapse? The last thing she cried out, before she collapsed was:

"Please make it stop! It hurts!" Was she in physical or mental pain, when everyone was speaking at once? After laying her down gently, I went to my desk, to find some smelling salts, in the hopes it would wake her. After I waved the bottle under her nose, I breathed a sigh of relief, when her eyes fluttered open.

"What...? Where am I?" She asked weakly.

"You're in my lair. I carried you down here after you collapsed in the Manager's office. But please, talk to me, something is wrong, I can tell."

[Charlene]

 _Angel, I'm frightened –_

 _Don't make me do this..._

 _Angel, it scares me –_

 _Don't put me through this_

 _Ordeal by fire..._

 _He'll take me, I know..._

 _We'll be parted forever..._

 _He won't let me go..._

 _What I once used to fear_

 _Is now reality..._

 _If he takes me, my life_

 _Will end..._

 _But you'll always be there,_

 _Singing songs in my head..._

 _You'll always be there,_

 _Singing songs in my head..._

[Me] (to Charlene)

 _I vowed to you,_

 _I would never harm anyone,_

 _Yet while he lives,_

 _He'll continue to pursue you,_

 _Till he wins..._

I watched as she turned away from me unhappily.

[Charlene]

 _Twisted every way,_

 _What else can I do?_

 _Can I really take a life,_

 _To let us live our lives?_

 _Can I really kill a man,_

 _Who once nearly killed me?_

 _But can I become his wife?_

 _Do I have any choice?_

 _He murdered my mentality,_

 _And killed all that defines me..._

 _But I know I can't avoid this,_

 _Yet, I wish I could..._

 _Oh God – if I agree,_

 _What horrors wait for me_

 _In this, my final performance...?_

[Me] (To Charlene, tenderly)

 _Charlene, Charlene,_

 _Don't think that I don't care –_

 _But every hope_

 _And our love_

 _Rests on you now..._

I watched as so many emotions played across her face, before she collapsed against my chest and sobbed heavily. As I stroked her back soothingly, I thought angrily and determinedly.

"So, it is to be war between us! But this time, Chevalier Beaumont, the disaster will be yours!" And I laid her down on the bed, as her breathing evened out and she fell asleep...


	10. Chapter 9

**Wishing everyone a happy new year :) But we have another chapter :) YAY! :D Reviews are welcome as always :) They really make my day and reassures me I am doing something right with my writing :) As you know, any OCs are mine and lyrics you don't recognise also belong to me :) Anything else belongs to their respective owners :) Now on with the show!**

* * *

 **Ange De Soi: Angel of Self**

 **Chapter Nine: Wishing you Were Somehow Here Again...**

 **Charlene's POV**

I woke up the next morning, to find myself in my Angel's embrace. Did he stay beside me the entire night after I broke down?

"I'm so glad you're awake." A voice said gently.

"I'm sorry for being such a burden. I wish I was stronger." I said meekly.

"You are not a burden at all." Erik said passionately, as he tipped my chin a little to face him.

"But as much as it pains me to say this, you better go to rehearsals, before the managers or the Duke gets suspicious. Don't worry, I'll be nearby if it gets too much for you." He continued gently, which saddened me a little, as well as cause fear to grip my heart. Once I was freshened up and ready, we made our way up to the surface. I found myself in my dressing room, before bidding goodbye to Erik, and making my way to the stage area. Once I arrived, I saw row upon row of gilt chairs, as well as the chorus, Carlotta, Piangi, Christine and Meg present. I sat down between Meg and Christine, who gave me a music book, as the chorus began to rehearse.

"Hide your sword now, wounded knight! Your vainglorious gasconnade brought you to your final fight – for your pride, high price you've paid!" I then opened my mouth and rehearsed my part of the song.

"Silken couch and hay-filled barn – both have been his battlefield." However, I winced when I heard Piangi mangling Erik's music.

"Those who tangle with Don Juan..." Suddenly, Reyer stopped him, as he said impatiently.

"No, no, no! Chorus – rest, please. Don Juan, Signor Piangi – here is the phrase." Before demonstrating it:

"'Those who _tangle_ with Don Juan...' If you please."

[Piangi]

 _Those who tangle with Don Juan..._

Yet again I winced when he mangled it.

"His way is better. At least he make it sound like music!" Carlotta said to the others.

"Signora – would you speak that way in the presence of the composer?" Madame Giry asked.

"The composer is not here. And if he were here, I would..." Like she was at this point deaf to the implications of the remark.

"Are you certain of that, Signora...?" She asked ominously, cutting in to the conversation.

"So once again – after seven." Reyer said, before giving the note and counting in.

"Five, six, seven..."

[Piangi] Yet again singing it wrong.

 _Those who tangle with Don Juan..._

I tried my best to block out the noise, as everyone started to either talk or practice the phrase simultaneously.

"Ah, più non posso! What does it matter what notes we sing?" Carlotta asked impatiently.

"Have patience, Signora." Madame Giry said gently.

"No-one will know if it is right, or if it is wrong. No-one will _care_ if it is right, or if it is wrong." Carlotta said, before singing mockingly.

[Carlotta]

 _Those who tangle_

 _With Don Juan!_

[Piangi] Trying once again to sing it correctly.

 _Those who tan...tan..._

"Is right?" He asked me curiously.

"Not quite Signor." Before I demonstrated to him.

[Me]

 _Those who tan...tan..._

"Ladies... Signor Piangi...If you please..." I heard Reyer, as he attempted to restore order.

I watched as he thumped the piano keys impatiently, before leaving the piano, and attempting to attract attention using signals. It was at the height of this mayhem, that the piano suddenly started to demonstrate the music unaided. It played with great force and rhythm, as everyone fell silent and froze in place, before singing the piece robotically and accurately. I began to move away from the group, as they continued to sing.

[All except me]

 _Poor young maiden! For the thrill_

 _On your tongue of stolen sweets_

 _You will have to pay the bill –_

 _Tangled in the winding sheets!_

The singing became background, as I found myself singing transfixed, all alone backstage.

 _In sleep they sang to me,_

 _In dreams they came,_

 _Their voices call to me,_

 _And call my name,_

 _And do I dream again?_

 _For now I find,_

 _My parents are always there,_

 _Watching over me._

Before I knew it, I found myself at the chapel, where Erik was waiting for me.

"You handled things so well, and you sang beautifully." He cooed gently, wrapping me in his embrace.

"It was you playing the piano wasn't it? But how did you do it?" I asked curiously.

"A magician never reveals their secrets. I came by the chapel, because I was wondering if you would like to visit the grave of your parents."

"I'd like that. But is it safe for you to be out in the open?" I replied quietly.

"Don't worry, I'll take you on Caesar, and it is beginning to get dark, so no-one will really notice me or my difference." He replied gently. After getting into mourning colours, before wrapping a cloak around my shoulders, we made our way to the stables. I looked nervously at the large black stallion, as the moon rose up into the sky.

"Don't worry, he is very gentle. He may look big and intimidating, but I trained him personally, and he will never hurt anyone, unless I tell him to." Erik said gently, as he placed a hand on the small of my back, causing me to suck in a breath. How could one touch from this man, send shivers down my spine? He then helped me onto his back, before climbing on gracefully behind me.

"Don't worry; I won't ever let you fall." He cooed gently, which caused me to relax a little. As we rode towards the cemetery, with Erik holding me gently around the waist, he asked curiously.

"I take it this is your first time riding a horse?" And I nodded in agreement. We soon arrived at the cemetery, and after Erik helped me down, we made our way to their grave. As we walked, I became lost to the world around me, as the words forming in my mind were released.

[Me]

 _You were once_

 _My only companions..._

 _You were all_

 _I needed..._

 _You were once_

 _My only family –_

 _Then fate took_

 _You from me..._

 _Wishing you were_

 _Somehow here again..._

 _Wishing you were_

 _Somehow near..._

 _Sometimes it seemed,_

 _If I just wished,_

 _Somehow you would_

 _Be returned to me..._

 _Wishing I could_

 _Hear your voices again..._

 _Knowing I_

 _Never could..._

 _Wishing for you_

 _Won't help me to achieve_

 _All that you wanted_

 _Me to achieve..._

 _Passing minutes_

 _And changing seasons,_

 _Passing by all_

 _Too quickly,_

 _Time appears_

 _To be_

 _A cruel master –_

 _Your time came too soon._

 _Too many times_

 _I wished I could be..._

 _Sleeping by your side..._

 _But why can't I_

 _Be with you...?_

 _Wishing you were_

 _Somehow here again..._

 _I know I have_

 _To say goodbye..._

 _I want to live..._

 _Teach me to forgive..._

 _Give me the strength_

 _To forget..._

 _No more remembering,_

 _No more empty silence..._

 _No more looking back_

 _At the missing memories..._

 _Please help me_

 _Forget..._

I fell to my knees in front of their grave, tears falling heavily down my cheeks. I felt someone wrap their arms around my shoulders, and I instinctively leant against their shoulder, as I recognised who it was. I then noticed a bunch of red roses residing on their grave.

"Did you bring them along?" I asked curiously, as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I thought you might want some flowers for the grave." He replied quietly, as he continued to hold me within his embrace. Before I could say anything further, I heard an almost-animalistic growl, coming from behind me. I turned around and breathed.

"You..." When I saw who it was coming towards us on a white steed.

"Let her go you monster!"

"He's not the monster Chevalier, you are!" I yelled angrily, not knowing where I got the courage from.

"You know what happens to those who disobey me." He said slowly, causing me to draw back warily. Suddenly, there was a high pitched whistle, and a moment later Caesar came bounding in, before rearing up threateningly at Chevalier. Erik suddenly lifted me onto Caesar's back, before climbing on himself, and riding off towards the exit. The last thing I heard, before we disappeared from sight was.

"So be it! Now let it be war upon you both!" I shivered when the opera house came into view, as I thought about the fate that was awaiting me there. The last thing I heard, as we made our way into the building was:

"I'll be with you tonight. Only love and music are forever..."


	11. Chapter 10

**Happy new year and another chapter :) And I think you know the drill by now ;) OCs and own lyrics belong to me :) Anything else belongs to their respective owners :) Now let my story begin!**

* * *

 **Ange De Soi: Angel of Self**

 **Chapter Ten: Only When the Time Comes...**

 **Erik's POV**

Once I saw Charlene make her way towards the costume department, I observed closely from the catwalks as firemen entered the main auditorium. I found myself clenching my fists, as I saw the Duke talking to the chief fire marshall. That's when my eyes fell upon the marksman, standing in the orchestra pit. So they thought they could shoot me? Well I will spoil their plans, because I will not leave Charlene.

"You understand your instructions." The chief asked.

"Sir!" The firemen said severely.

"When you hear the whistle, take up your positions. I shall then instruct you to secure the doors. It is _essential_ that _all_ doors are properly secured." The chief explained to the group of men in front of him.

"Are we doing the right thing, André?" Firmin asked.

"Have you got a better idea?" André asked in reply.

"Duke Beaumont, am I to give the order?" The Chief asked.

"Give the order." He said stoically. There was a high-pitched whistle, followed by the firemen fanning out, leaving the Duke, the Chief and the managers on the stage.

"You in the pit – do you have a clear view of this box?" Chevalier asked the marksman.

"Yes sir." He replied, as he appeared from the pit.

"Remember, when the time comes, shoot. Only if you have to – but shoot. To kill." The Duke explained.

"How will I know, sir?" The marksman asked curiously.

"You'll know." He replied cryptically.

"Duke Chevalier Beaumont, are you confident that this will work? Will Miss Dumont sing?"

"Don't worry, Firmin. André?"

"We're in your hands, sir." André said nervously.

"My men are now in position, sir." The Chief said.

"Go ahead, then." He said stoically. The Chief blew his whistle, before shouting into the auditorium.

"Are the doors secure?" One by one, I heard each door slam shut, followed by the firemen answering one by one: 'Secure'! in assent. As the orchestra fell silent, I threw my voice quietly.

"I'm here: The Phantom of the Opera..." I watched with a smirk as everyone looked around apprehensively, before the firemen start to run in the supposed direction of my voice. Once again I threw my voice.

"I'm here: The Phantom of the Opera..." Once again they follow my voice. I kept throwing my voice in several directions, before making it heard from Box Five, a gunshot was heard, as the marksman accidentally fired a shot in the confusion.

"Idiot! You'll kill someone. I said: only when the time comes!" Chevalier said furiously.

"But, Monsieur Beaumont..." The marksman said nervously. I made my voice fill the building, as I said.

"No 'buts'! Sadly, for once, Monsieur Beaumont is right..."

 _Seal my_

 _Fate tonight – I_

 _Hate to have to_

 _Cut the fun short,_

 _But the joke's_

 _Wearing thin..._

 _Let the audience in..._

 _Let my opera begin!_

And I watched as everyone left to get the stage ready for the opera, before leaving with a swirl of my cape, to get ready for my biggest performance yet.

 **Charlene's POV**

As I stood in the wings watching the performance. I thought about the threat the Duke made towards me.

" _If you do not sing – your Angel will suffer!_ " On the stage was a huge hall with an arch which had curtains. Behind the arch was a bed. There was also a fine table, laid for two. Passarino, Don Juan's servant, was directing staff as they made the room ready. A crowd of sixteenth century ruffians and hoydens; proud of their master's reputation as a libertine. I just couldn't believe this was something my Erik wrote; but then his music was always different, and so very beautiful.

[Chorus]

 _Here the sire may serve the dam,_

 _Here the master takes his meat!_

 _Here the sacrificial lamb_

 _Utters one despairing bleat!_

[Carlotta and Chorus]

 _Poor young maiden! For the thrill_

 _On your tongue of stolen sweets_

 _You will have to pay the bill –_

 _Tangled in the winding sheets!_

 _Serve the meal and serve the maid!_

 _Serve the master so that, when_

 _Tables, plans and maids are laid,_

 _Don Juan triumphs once again!_

I then watched as Piangi; dressed as Don Juan, emerged from the arch, followed by Meg; dressed as a gypsy dancer, who pirouettes coquettishly before catching a purse he threw at her.

[Don Juan]

 _Passarino, faithful friend,_

 _Once again recite the plan._

[Passarino]

 _Your young guest believes I'm you –_

 _I, the master; you, the man._

[Don Juan]

 _When you met you wore my cloak,_

 _With my scarf you hid your face._

 _She believes she dines with me,_

 _In her master's borrowed place!_

 _Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff,_

 _Stealing what, in truth, is mine._

 _When it's late and modesty_

 _Starts to mellow, with the wine..._

[Passarino]

 _You come home! I use your voice –_

 _Slam the door like crack of doom!_

[Don Juan]

 _I shall say: 'come – hide with me!_

 _Where, oh, where? Of course – my room!'_

[Passarino]

 _Poor thing hasn't got a chance!_

[Don Juan]

 _Here's my hat, my cloak and sword,_

 _Conquest is assured,_

 _If I do not forget myself and laugh..._

I watched as Don Juan put on Passarino's cloak, before going into the curtained alcove, which was my cue to start singing offstage, before entering.

[Me]

' _...no thoughts_

 _Within her head,_

 _But thoughts of joy!_

 _No dreams_

 _Within her heart,_

 _But dreams of love!'_

[Passarino]

 _Master?_

[Don Juan] ( _Phantom – behind the curtain_ )

 _Passarino – go away_

 _For the trap is set and waits for its prey._

At first I didn't notice anything different, as it still sounded like Piangi singing. I entered the stage, before taking off my shawl and sitting down on a bench. I look around for a moment, seeing no-one in sight, and I pick up an apple to start on. However, I found myself startled by Piangi's first words, before turning my attention back to the apple in my hand.

[Don Juan] (Phantom)

 _You have come here_

 _In pursuit of_

 _Your deepest urge,_

 _In pursuit of_

 _That wish,_

 _Which till now_

 _Hs been silent,_

 _Silent..._

I found myself obeying the lyrics, before he went to pass me a golden goblet. However, I coquettishly got up from the bench, as he sung the next line of lyrics.

 _I have brought you,_

 _That our passions_

 _May fuse and merge –_

 _In your mind_

 _You've already_

 _Succumbed to me,_

 _Dropped all defenses,_

 _Completely succumbed to me –_

 _Now you are here with me:_

 _No second thoughts,_

 _You've decided,_

 _Decided..._

He then placed the golden goblet into my hands, to which I tried to walk away, before a gentle touch on my shoulder stopped me in my tracks.

 _Past the point_

 _Of no return –_

 _No backward glances:_

 _The games we've played_

 _Till now are at_

 _An end..._

Before pushing it up gently, signalling for me to take a drink, as he sung the next line.

 _Past all thought_

 _Of 'if' or 'when' –_

 _No use resisting:_

 _Abandon thought,_

 _And let the dream_

 _Descend..._

As he sung, he took hold of my wrist gently, before leading me across the stage. I spun from his grasp, before sitting back down on the bench.

 _What raging fire_

 _Shall flood the soul!_

 _What rich desire_

 _Unlocks its door?_

 _What sweet seduction_

 _Lies before_

 _Us...?_

 _Past the point_

 _Of no return,_

 _The final threshold –_

 _What warm,_

 _Unspoken secrets_

 _Will we learn?_

 _Beyond the point_

 _Of no return..._

As he sung, I found myself running my hands slowly up and down my body, before he came beside me, ghosting his hands over my left arm and chest. That was when I realised it was my Angel, rather than Piangi, singing on stage with me. However, I found myself unable to betray my Angel, by exposing his presence. But when his hand ghosted over my chest, I pulled away suddenly, before singing my cue nervously at first, before increasing in passion.

[Aminta]

 _You have brought me_

 _To that moment_

 _Where words run dry,_

 _To that moment_

 _Where speech_

 _Disappears_

 _Into silence,_

 _Silence..._

 _I have come here,_

 _Hardly knowing_

 _The reason why..._

 _In my mind,_

 _I've already_

 _Imagined our_

 _Bodies entwining,_

 _Defenceless and silent –_

 _And now I am_

 _Here with you:_

 _No second thoughts,_

 _I've decided,_

 _Decided..._

I slowly made my way to the table, before leaning against it a little.

 _Past the point_

 _Of no return –_

 _No going back now:_

 _Our passion-play_

 _Has now, at last,_

 _Begun..._

 _Past all thought_

 _Of right or wrong -_

 _One final question:_

 _How long should we_

 _Two wait, before_

 _We're one...?_

 _When will the blood_

 _Begin to race,_

 _The sleeping bud_

 _Burst into bloom?_

 _When will the flames_

 _At last, consume_

 _Us...?_

I came up behind my Angel, before my hands met his, and I ran them up and down his body. I tried to walk away, but not before he led me across the stage, whilst holding both of my wrists gently, as the song reached its crescendo.

[Both]

 _Past the point_

 _Of no return,_

 _The final threshold –_

 _The bridge_

 _Is crossed, so stand_

 _And watch it burn..._

 _We've passed the point_

 _Of no return..._

I stopped suddenly, when I heard my Angel sing quietly:

[Phantom]

 _Say you'll share with_

 _Me one_

 _Love, one lifetime..._

 _Lead me, save me_

 _From my solitude..._

I then saw him take a ring from his finger, before holding it out for me to take. However, I found myself unsure what to do at first, before he continued the song:

 _Say you want me_

 _With you,_

 _Here beside you..._

 _Anywhere you go_

 _Let me go too –_

 _Charlene,_

 _That's all I ask of..._

But before he could complete the proposal, or I could accept it, the Duke pulled away the hood without warning. I looked on shocked, as we found ourselves surrounded by gendarme; their pistols poised towards my Angel.

[Duke]

 _Stop right there!_

 _It appears,_

 _Ladies and gentlemen,_

 _We have a guest!_

(To Phantom)

 _This is indeed_

 _An honour Monsieur_

 _I had a feeling,_

 _You would be here._

 _Now, to the task at hand –_

 _I will make her choose._

[Phantom]

 _Leave her!_

 _Just take me,_

 _Only leave her!_

 _Please show some mercy!_

[Duke] ( _To Phantom, dryly_ )

 _Why should I_

 _Show you mercy?_

[Me]

 _Please, Erik, don't do this..._

[Phantom]

 _I love you!_

 _I'm only doing this,_

 _Because I love you!_

 _Please understand..._

[Duke]

 _A monster like you_

 _Doesn't deserve love!_

[Phantom]

 _Charlene..._

 _Charlene..._

 _Please forgive me..._

[Duke]

 _You don't deserve forgiveness, sir_

 _Now, officer_

 _I command you to_

 _Arrest this man!_

 _And make him pay_

 _For the crimes_

 _He has committed_

 _With his life_

 _And her heart!_

I gasped as the officers grabbed my Angel harshly, before forcing him to kneel on the ground, as they held his arms behind his back.

[Me] ( _Tearfully_ )

 _The pity I might have once felt_

 _For you Monsieur,_

 _All but disappear, and turn to feelings_

 _Of fear..._

[Phantom]

 _Charlene, leave_

 _Me, please just leave me..._

 _I only did it for_

 _Our love, the love that_

 _Could never be..._

[Me]

 _Please,_

 _Do not shun me_

 _My love and Angel..._

 _Bit by bit_

 _My heart_

 _Is breaking_

[Duke]

 _There is_

 _Only one choice,_

 _You cannot change_

 _What fate_

 _Decides..._

[Phantom] ( _To Me_ )

 _Just say yes,_

 _My life is already_

 _At its end!_

[Duke]

 _Just make your choice!_

 _Fate has brought_

 _Us together –_

[Phantom]

 _No matter what_

 _You choose_

 _My heart will break..._

[Duke]

 _No matter what_

 _You choose,_

 _Your heart will break..._

 _So, will you make_

 _Your choice?_

 _Or do I make_

 _It for you?_

[Phantom] ( _To Duke_ )

 _Why make her_

 _Choose at all,_

 _Just to save me?_

[Charlene]

 _My love, my Angel..._

[Duke]

 _Past the point_

 _Of no return –_

[Phantom]

 _Please don't worry_

 _For me, Charlene!_

[Me]

 _...Why do you spite me so?_

[Duke]

 _...the final threshold..._

[Phantom]

 _Please don't spare_

 _Me to save your heart..._

[Charlene]

 _Please don't make_

 _Me choose...!_

[Duke]

 _His life is a prize_

 _You will not win!_

[Phantom]

 _All I did_

 _Was fall in love with you..._

[Me]

 _My love, my Angel..._

[Duke]

 _You've passed the point_

 _Of no return..._

[Me]

 _...I am sorry –_

 _For loving you..._

"My patience is wearing thin – you will make a choice!" He seethed. I looked between my Angel and the Duke, as I tried to decide what to do. But when I looked at my Angel again, I knew my choice had already been made. I started to slowly walk towards Erik, as I sung quietly.

[Me]

 _My Angel of_

 _Music..._

 _How have you fallen so far...?_

 _Please believe me when_

 _I show how_

 _Much I love you_

 _With all my heart..._

I then grabbed hold of his face, and kissed him with all the passion I had.

At first, he just knelt there and didn't respond, but soon enough I found him responding, even though his hands were being held behind his back.

"She has made her choice! Take him away!" The Duke said suddenly, before I found myself being pulled away, as they lifted Erik up harshly to his feet.

"Please no!" I pleaded tearfully. Struggling in the grasp of the two gendarme officers who were restraining me.

"I'll always be beside you Mon Ange. But my time is finished, and so will I." Erik said sadly.

"Please let me go!" I pleaded tearfully. Suddenly, there were screams of panic, as smoke filled the room. I found myself falling to the floor, before being lifted up from the ground, and dragged away. That's when I heard the gunshot, and felt the pain, causing me to fall to the floor. The last thing I heard was the Duke yelling:

"You idiot! I said 'only when the time comes'!" Followed by someone screaming out my name in anguish, as darkness took over...


	12. Chapter 11

**So another chapter :) Sadly this story is coming to an end soon :( Sorry if this chapter is so short :/ As you know I only own my OC and own lyrics :) Anything else belongs to their respective owners :) Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome as always and I do appreciate favourites and follows :) Flames will suffer the wrath of Erik's lasso! Now on with the show :)**

* * *

 **Ange De Soi: Angel of Self**

 **Chapter Eleven: Don't Be The Monster, They Fear You Are...!**

 **Erik's POV**

I watched in horror and anguish as Charlene collapsed to the ground. I quickly lifted her, as a wound in her ankle started to bleed heavily. I had to get her out; without showing the location to my lair; and stop the bleeding. But where could I go? I shook my head when I heard a small voice say weakly.

"Erik?" I looked down and saw Charlene trying to weakly open her eyes.

"Don't talk. You're injured and I can't bear to lose you." I said, as I tried to suppress the tears wanting to fall.

"I won't leave you. Where are we going?" She asked, as I continued down a corridor.

"To the chapel; we should have time to bandage the ankle, before going down to my lair. It appears so far the Duke isn't following us."

"Are you hurt?" She asked concernedly, as she stroked my masked cheek, causing me to nearly drop her in shock.

"I am uninjured Mon Ange. The marksman appears to be a bad aimer, and nervous when he was holding his gun." I replied quickly, as we arrived at the chapel. I set her down at the window, before retrieving the first aid kit I always hide in the passageway. I then quickly set about wrapping the ankle, to ensure she didn't lose anymore blood.

"Once we get down to the lair, I can properly look at this and stitch it up. I'm afraid it is going to hurt a little, but I'll try and make it as painless as possible." I explained gently, before lifting her in my arms, and going through the passageway in the chapel. Every so often, I felt Charlene grip my shoulder hard.

"Don't worry, we're almost there, just hang on Mon Ange." I cooed gently, just as the boat and the lake came into view. Once we arrived, I carried her towards her bedroom, before getting the equipment needed to do the task at hand. However, as I sterilised the equipment, something didn't seem right, as my sensitive hearing picked up an unfamiliar noise. I quickly grabbed my lasso, before hiding out of sight, waiting to see what was making the noise. For a while, I couldn't see anything, however, soon enough I heard rapid splashing, and I poised my lasso towards the closed portcullis. There I could see the Duke, standing at the portcullis. But how did he find us? Madame Giry would never betray us; even under duress, so how did he know where to go?

"I thought you would have been harder to find; yet you made it so easy for me to follow you." That was when the realisation hit me; he must have followed the trail of blood Charlene was releasing, as she bled out from her ankle.

"I will not allow you to enter." I said stoically, before I continued.

"Now if you excuse me, her injuries need tending to. But if you dare invade my home, I will not be so lenient." Hoping he wouldn't dare try and enter my sanctuary. However, I suspected he would be unable to find a way past the portcullis. I reached the bedroom, to see Charlene trying to sit up.

"Charlene! I need you to lie down for me. I'll help you up once I have finished stitching up your wound!" I said quickly, before laying out the equipment on the bedside table.

"But the Duke is here! We'll be parted forever! He won't let me go!" She cried out panicked.

"He won't be able to reach us. And I vowed to protect you, and I won't ever break that vow." I cooed, before lying her back down on the bed again. I could see fear in her eyes, as she watched me pick up the needle and thread from the table. I then decided to use my voice, to make this as painless as possible for her.

" _Relax...and sleep...drift off to a place filled with love and beauty...a place where you will feel no pain_." And I watched as her eyes glazed over, before she fell into a peaceful sleep. I then quickly and deftly stitched up the wound, not wanting her to be asleep for too long. Once it was stitched, I roused her from her sleep and trance.

"Is it over?" She asked weakly.

"Yes, I've managed to stitch the wound and stop the bleeding." I replied gently.

"Is the Duke still there?" She asked, as she tried to sit up and look out of the doorway.

"I'll just go and check. Don't worry, I won't be far." I said gently, before grabbing my lasso again, and poking my head through the doorway. At first, I couldn't see the Duke anywhere; however, a sudden splashing noise caught my attention, to which I went out with my lasso at the ready.

"I thought I gave you a warning if you invaded my home; I guess I need to make myself more clear next time." I seethed angrily.

"Hand her over and I might consider letting you live." He said slowly, a hint of smugness in his tone.

"Why would I hand her over to a monster like you?" I asked slowly, as I fingered the lasso menacingly.

"I'm not the monster here." He said, and I pulled the lasso taut, as I was about to throw it at the Duke, knowing exactly what he was implying in that sentence. However, before I could throw it at the Duke, a voice called out pleadingly.

"Erik! Stop! Don't be the monster, they fear you are!" I turned to see Charlene standing feebly in the doorway, I immediately could see how much pain she was in, just by how she was holding herself.

"But he sent you to an asylum, and has hurt you so many times, he doesn't deserve to live." I growled, as I kept the lasso poised towards him.

"Please Erik...ensure he gets arrested and tried for his crimes." She pleaded quietly, as she touched me on the shoulder. I sighed, before turning to him and throwing the lasso over his head, causing Charlene to gasp. However, I didn't strangle him, but instead bound his arms at his side. Once he was securely restrained, I picked up Charlene, before setting her down on a nearby chair. I looked at the wound, to see blood seeping through the bandages.

"Oh why did you get up Charlene?" I asked sadly.

"What's wrong? Has something happened?" She asked innocently.

"You have torn your stitches by getting up without assistance. I'll need to re-stitch the wound." I explained gently, before getting up and getting the relevant notions.

"What about the Duke?" She asked quietly, as she looked at him warily.

"I'll deal with him momentarily and hand him over to the authorities." I replied quietly, as I stroked her hair, hoping to soothe her.

" _Now relax, and forget your troubles and pain for a while_." I said soothingly, as she became relaxed in the chair, before I quickly stitched up the wound. Once the bleeding stopped, I made my way to the still restrained Duke, before lifting him by his collar, and dragging him out of the lair.

"You will unhand me this instant you monster!" He seethed angrily.

"I wouldn't try my patience if I were you. I could easily kill you and she will never need to know. But you have no authority over me; this is my domain and so you have to abide by my rules." I said coldly, just as we reached the surface, where I could see gendarme around every corner. After taking a deep breath, I stepped out of the shadows, with the Duke in tow. I smirked as the gendarme pointed their guns at me.

"Now is that any way to treat an innocent man? If there's anyone you should be pointing your guns at it is this man here." I said ironically, as I threw the Duke at their feet.

"He kidnapped an innocent girl and locked her in an asylum, and planned to have me killed by marksmen. I have done nothing wrong, except in self defence." I continued matter of factly. I then watched in surprise, as one by one, they lowered their guns, before apprehending the Duke. After ensuring he was out of the building, I smiled in relief, before making my way to the lair. When I reached the lair, I was shocked to hear someone playing the organ. I ran through the entrance, to see Charlene sitting at the organ, playing random notes on it.

"Charlene! What are you doing?! You could have torn your stitches!" I said quickly, as I ran over to her, before placing my hands on her shoulders. However, I found my face softening as her bottom lip quivered, and tears collected in the corner of her eyes.

"I'm sorry Mon Ange. I didn't mean to sound so harsh. It's just I was so close to losing you, I am afraid this might be a dream, and that I will soon wake without you in my arms." I cooed gently, as I wiped the tears from her cheeks. I tensed and gasped suddenly, when I felt her hand on my mask.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said gently, before she sang quietly.

 _Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime;_

 _Say the word and I will follow you._

 _Share each day with me,_

 _Each night, each morning._

 _Say you love me!_

[Me]

 **You know I do.**

[Both]

 _ **Anywhere you go, let me go too**_

 _ **Love me, that's all I ask of you.**_

I then kissed her deeply, running my hands through her brunette locks, as I knew she accepted my proposal from moments before. We finally parted for air, and that's when it hit me that my mask had been removed. But when did she remove it? And how come I didn't notice her removing it? My heart sunk a little, when the first thing I saw in her eyes, was fear and pain. I shook my head when I realised I was gripping her hands a little too tightly.

"I'm sorry Mon ange. Can you forgive me?" I breathed, as our foreheads touched. I was shocked when she touched the deformed side of my face and said meekly.

"If there's anyone to forgive it's me. I shouldn't have removed your mask without asking first. What made me afraid was the fire in your eyes, and the way you were gripping my hands."

"It's just I am protective about my mask. I am use to receiving fear and judgement, when people see my face." I replied stoically.

"I love you; all of you. But most of all I love being able to see your eyes; even though I find it hard to read expressions, but seeing the mask made it even harder to read you." She said gently, as she continued to stroke my deformed cheek. I noticed as she tried to suppress a yawn.

"I think it is time to put you to bed." To which I got up from the floor, to leave her to change in private. However, I didn't get very far, as she grabbed me suddenly by the wrist.

"Please don't leave me alone. I don't think I can do this on my own, and I am afraid." She pleaded quietly, and I had to mentally berate myself for my thoughtlessness.

"I apologise for my thoughtlessness. But we are not married, it is not becoming for a man to do such a task. I'll go and fetch Madame Giry to assist you." I said, before I tried to make my way to the world above. However, I found myself unable to do so, as she kept a firm grip on my wrist.

"I don't care about what society dictates! I am not normal in the eyes of society; so why should I follow what society dictates?" She asked passionately. With a heavy sigh, I proceeded to help her to the bedroom, before helping her into her nightgown, and into bed. As I started to sing Music of the Night; I heard her say meekly.

"Please don't leave me alone. I sleep better when you are beside me." Before sleep finally took over. It then gave me time to mull over her request. I know it was against society conventions; for us to live and sleep together before we were married; however, I found myself unable to refuse her request. So after changing into my sleepwear; I climbed in gently beside her, before wrapping my arms around her waist. As I drifted off to sleep, I found myself unsure of what the future would bring for us, and what I will do to allow us, to live our lives in peace and love...


	13. Chapter 12

**Another chapter, and another story about to come to an end :( But more Erik goodness will be on its way very soon :) As you know...I only own my OC and own lyrics :) Anything else belongs to their respective owners. Constructive criticism, follows and favourites are welcome as always...flames will be extinguished by Erik's lasso :/ Now on with the show! :)**

* * *

 **Ange De Soi: Angel of Self**

 **Chapter Twelve: And Listen to the Music of the Night...**

 **Charlene's POV**

I woke up the next morning, to see Erik sleeping peacefully beside me. At first, my mind was a bit hazy, as the fogginess of sleep was still prevalent. However, as the fogginess cleared, I remembered what happened the night before, and what I almost lost, causing a whimper to escape, and for Erik to wake up suddenly.

"Are you ok? Are you in pain? Bad dream?" He asked quickly, as he held me gently by the shoulders, and looked at me intently.

"I feel fine." I replied quietly, hoping he wouldn't see through my white lie.

"There's something you're not telling me mon ange." He said gently, as he brushed a stray piece of hair out of my eyes.

"I remembered what happened last night, and what I almost lost, and it scared me." I replied meekly with a blush.

"I was more afraid I had lost you...you are my muse, my whole world...if I lost you, I wouldn't know how to go on living." He beseeched passionately.

"I am here now, let's not dwell on the past, but instead dwell on the future we are to have together." I beseeched as I stroked his unmasked cheek gently. I then noticed panic in his eyes, followed by him trying to desperately cover the deformed side with his hand.

"When I said I loved seeing all of you last night, I meant it. I can see your eyes when you don't wear the mask. Please promise me when it is just us, not to wear the mask. If it makes you feel comfortable, you can wear it when we have company or we go out in public." I beseeched, as I stroked his deformed cheek again. With a small reluctant nod, he said quietly in reply.

"Ok, I promise. I'm afraid the idea of someone loving and accepting my face, will take some getting used to," as he placed his hand on top of mine. Suddenly, my stomach gave an almighty growl, as I looked down meekly with a blush.

"Stay here, I'll make us some breakfast. I won't be far." He explained gently, before I reluctantly let go of his hand, knowing all I had to do was call his name, if I needed his help or reassurance. As I waited for him to bring back breakfast, I found myself unconsciously tapping a rhythm with my fingers; a habit I noticed usually came about when I was anxious. But what did I have to be anxious about? After all, the Duke is now in jail, so he can't be after us, so there was nothing to worry about right? But what were to happen, if some of the opera house workers, find their way down here? What were to happen if they try to take Erik away? I mentally shook my head, and looked up, when I heard Erik coming towards the doorway.

"I would like you to eat as much as you can mon ange." He said gently, as he sat down beside me and placed the tray down on the bed.

"I couldn't eat all this...there's so much food." I gasped, as I saw the tray piled high with meat and cheese, as well as some bread, pastries and fruit.

"You lost a lot of blood, so you need to get your strength up again. And I want to see how your wound is healing, by seeing how well you can stand." He explained, however, I swear I saw something else in his eyes, another emotion that I couldn't decipher. Was he planning something? Why was I unable to tell the emotions playing across his eyes right now? I mentally shook my head, before tucking into my breakfast, as Erik picked at a pastry, rather than eating it.

Erik...is something wrong?" I asked gently, as I touched his unmasked cheek gently, to which he leant into my touch, as he closed his eyes in rapture.

"There is a reason why I want you to heal so fast." He breathed quietly.

"What reason is that?" I asked nervously.

"I want to leave this place...before someone finds us down here. After all...most of the Opera House knows about the catacombs down here. So it won't be long before they send a mob after me." He replied quietly, as my eyes widened in shock and fear.

"You mean...we're leaving? The only place I've ever known...the only place where I have a family; a family who cares for me. I...I...I don't think I can bring myself to leave." I replied, panicked, as my breathing became progressively shallower.

"Charlene...I want you to breathe in and out for me...I don't want to leave my home either...but I can't bear seeing you hurt again." He explained, as I tried my best to follow his instructions. However, I found myself unable to do so, as I continued to hyperventilate, and spots began to grace my vision. The last thing I heard before losing consciousness, was Erik calling out my name.

 **~A few hours later~**

 **Erik's POV**

I found myself worried about Charlene's fragile mental state, as she still lay prone on the bed, in a comatose stupor. I sighed heavily, as I thought about what brought on this comatose state in my Angel. Was it my suggestion of leaving the safety of the lair? Or was there something else she wasn't telling me that brought it on? Was she still worried about the Duke, and his obvious infatuation for her? But the Duke was locked away, so she doesn't have to worry about him anymore. Or was there a possibility of him escaping jail, and exacting his revenge on Charlene? Was that the concern she was hiding from me? Hopefully she will awake, and then I can try and get her to express her concerns to me. But what were to happen if she doesn't awake? What if she wanted to stay in this world of darkness forever? A world where she was free from judgement and strife. I then recalled the smelling salts I kept in the pocket of my jacket. A regular occurrence as of late, after the many occasions of rousing Charlene from bouts of unconsciousness. However, after waving the smelling salts under her nose, she still remained unconscious, but her breathing remained steady. On a more positive note, at least the wound on her leg could heal, without it being hindered by her moving around too much. As I stroked her hair gently, I heard my alarm go off. I quickly got up, before pulling out my lasso, ready to defend Charlene and my home if necessary. However, when I reached the main cavern, and saw Madame Giry standing by the organ, I immediately lowered the lasso.

"How are things Erik? I've also brought some food for the both of you, and to express my congratulations on the upcoming marriage."

"Things are not good I'm afraid." I replied stoically.

"What's happened? Is Charlene ill?" Madame Giry asked curiously.

"Charlene is lost in a world of darkness, it is like she has fallen into a coma. But I don't know the cause." I replied stoically.

"I've never seen anything like this before; not even in Charlene. Have you been keeping an eye on the wound?" She asked gently.

"I have...there is no visible infection. So what could cause this? Will she ever wake up?" I asked, almost on the brink of tears.

"Do you remember the events prior to her unconsciousness?" She asked.

"I remember them as clear as day. I said we should move from the lair, before the Opera House sends a mob after us. It appears she didn't take the news well." I replied matter of factly.

"Have you tried playing music? It appears to have an effect on her, and she responds well to it." Madame Giry asked curiously. With a shake of my head, I went towards where my violin was residing, before going to Charlene's room, ignoring the fact Madame Giry was still standing in the main cavern. Once I reached Charlene's bedroom, I placed the violin under my chin, before playing the first song that came to mind. As the familiar chords of Music of the Night echoed around the room, I began to sway to the notes, as I got lost within the music's dark embrace. When the final note rang through the cavern, I saw Charlene still lying peacefully in the bed. I placed my violin down gently, before crawling into bed beside her; without changing into my nightwear. I hoped she would sense my presence, even in the dark world she was stuck in, and that in turn she may wake up. But what was to occur the next morning would change our lives forever...


	14. Chapter 13

**And we have another chapter :) I would like to thank everyone who has read, followed, favourited and reviewed my story so far :) Sadly...it is coming to an end :( I think you know the drill by now: I only own Charlene, anyone else belongs to their respective owners, song lyrics you recognise don't belong to me either. Constructive criticism is welcome as always :) Now on with the show!**

* * *

 **Ange De Soi: Angel of Self**

 **Chapter Thirteen: Nothing's Going To Harm You, Not While I'm Around...**

 **Phantom's POV**

I woke up the next morning and immediately something didn't feel right. The first thing I heard was the alarm going off, followed by the sound of several raised voices approaching the lair. However, Charlene remained comatose and still on the bed. What could I do? I vowed to protect her, even if it cost me my own life, so that is what I intended to do. But how was I going to get Charlene to safety? If I died, the mob would find her, they could potentially harm her, and she won't be able to defend herself. I then thought about using one of my many passageways, to reach another part of my labyrinth, a part no-one knows about. But how was I going to reach the passageway, with an unconscious Charlene in tow, and with an angry mob nearby? I decided to see if the mob had infiltrated the cavern yet, by poking my head around the curtain. Luckily it appeared they were unable to infiltrate the lair, at least so far. Without a second thought, I lifted Charlene up in my arms, before carrying her out bridal style. I then quickly made my way to the throne; as there was a trapdoor built into it to allow for quick escapes; before falling down it. I just hope I could retrieve some important and sentimental items later, when the mob died down. However at the moment, my main priority was to get Charlene to safety, and to escape the clutches of the angry mob outside the portcullis. I landed on my feet firmly, before I made my way down the corridor, towards another part of the lair. Once we arrived, I laid her down on the bed, before deciding the next course of action. I would need to retrieve some of my belongings, as well as the money I have accumulated over the years, once the coast was clear. As I waited for the noise of the mob to die down, I knelt down beside Charlene's prone body, and looked down at her sadly. With a sigh, I stroked her hair, hoping my presence would be enough to wake her. Sadly she remained unmoving beneath my ministrations. I just wished I could see what was going on in her head right now. However, as I tried desperately to see her thoughts, all I could see was darkness. Did her body want her to rest? Or was I missing something really important? I went towards the bandage wrapped around her leg, before slowly unwrapping it, to see the wound was still healing nicely, with no sign of infection. So what was going on? As I slept beside her that night, I was unaware of the turmoil she was experiencing in her mind.

 **Charlene's POV**

 _All I could see was eternal darkness. I so badly wanted to fight it, as I heard things from my former life; or was it my former life? Why did I believe the things I could hear were from a former life? The most prominent thing I could hear; was a familiar voice, and the most beautiful music; from what I believe to be a violin. But why couldn't I escape this darkness? And what caused it in the first place? There was then another voice that sent shivers down my spine; from a memory I would rather forget. But why was this voice so familiar, yet so terrifying for me? Where was the light and would I ever reach it? I could hear several raised voices; which made me feel nervous? And some of the voices sounded familiar. But would I ever wake up from this darkness, which has consumed my senses?_

 **Phantom's POV**

I woke up to see Charlene sleeping fitfully beside me. But how come she still hadn't woken up yet? I listened closely to realise the fact the mob had left my lair, probably hours ago. After stroking her head one last time, I went to see the damage, as well as retrieve some money and my most important belongings.

"I'll be back soon mon ange." I breathed, before leaving out of the room. As I approached the lair, I still listened closely for any signs of life, as I fingered the lasso hidden in my trouser pocket. Once I knew it was safe to enter, I immediately proceeded to go to the hidden alcove behind the organ; where I hidden the money I have accumulated over the years. I also grabbed my music box and my violin; knowing I could recreate the music one day, if I chose to do so. But the music was written during a dark time in my life; do I ever want to hear it again? Or hear anyone sing it ever again?

"Please don't forsake your music." I heard a voice say, and I turned around to see Charlene standing feebly in the doorway.

"Charlene! You're up! But please...sit down...before you faint." As I led her towards a nearby chair.

"I thought I had lost you." I breathed, before continuing to gather up my belongings.

"What are you doing Angel?" She asked curiously.

"We're going to need to move. It isn't safe here." I explained gently, as I gathered the last of the money I earned.

"Here, let me help you gather your belongings. We will leave when night falls. I have a house in Rouen. We can hide out there, whilst I work out where we will go next." I explained quickly, before I grabbed some of her most important belongings. After packing the last of her belongings, I then realised there was no way to get both our belongings, and Charlene, up to the stables, where Caesar will be waiting for us. I decided at that moment, to carry up and load our belongings first, before coming down and collecting Charlene. I reached the surface, to see the fact night had already begun to set in. Once the bags were loaded, and the saddle was placed on his back, I made my way back down, to see Charlene sitting in front of the fire.

"It's time to go." I said gently as I walked towards her, before lifting her up in my arms bridal style. I looked down with a sad smile, as she leant against my chest; knowing she was going to miss this place. However, I also knew it would be safer for her if we moved, being able to live happily, without fear or discrimination. After helping her onto Caesar's back, I climbed on behind her, before wrapping my arm around her waist. However, I noticed she appeared to be nervous riding on his back.

"Don't worry mon ange. Caesar will never hurt you. He has loyally served me for many years, and he helped rescue you from the asylum." I cooed gently.

"I thought I imagined seeing the black stallion and Meg." She mused quietly, as we continued to ride towards our destination.

 **~A few hours later~**

I looked around nervously, as we arrived in Rouen; as I haven't seen my childhood home in years. I then felt Charlene shift a little in my arms, as she appeared to be disturbed by my nervousness.

"What's wrong mon ange?" She asked tiredly.

"We are here." I replied stoically, as I jumped down gracefully from Caesar's back.

"Where are we?" She asked curiously.

"We are in Rouen; my childhood home. If you can call it a childhood that is." I replied stoically, taking the bags from Caesar's back, before unhooking the saddle from his back. I then proceeded to help Charlene down from Caesar's back, before beginning to bring our belongings into the house. However, I found myself nearly dropping a case in shock, as I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder.

"Please Erik...talk to me...I know being here bothers you...but you will feel better if you talk about it..." Charlene cooed, as she looked at me intently with her deep brown eyes.

"I'm sorry Ma Petite Rose, but this place was full of unhappy memories for me; memories I would rather not talk about just yet. However, I feel it is the safest place for us, until we move onto pastures new. I just need to think about where we should go." I replied gravely.

"I'll let it go for now mon ange. I'll let you talk about it when you're ready." She said gently, before running into the house like an excitable child. However, I liked this innocent, childish side of her, as it made me love her all the more. I followed closely behind, to see her taking in the sights of our new home. I thought for a moment I saw her shiver, and I said gently.

"I'll build a fire. The nights are beginning to get cold." After building the fire, I watched as she sat in a chair near the fire. I watched as she stared at the flames dancing in the fireplace.

"What's wrong mon ange? Talk to me please. I can tell something is wrong." I cooed gently, as I went over to the chair she was sitting on, before lifting her gently so she could sit on my lap.

"I'm scared." She replied quietly, before she let out a sob, as she tightly fisted my shirt.

"There is nothing to be afraid of. Not anymore. I'm here, I'll always be here. Nothing's going to harm you, not while I'm around." I breathed, as I stroked her long brunette locks gently.

"I think it is time for bed, you've had a trying day and you need to rest. We can discuss where we should go in the morning." I said gently, as I carried her towards the only bedroom in the house.

"You can take the bed. I'll sleep in the chair in the sitting room." I explained gently, as I laid her down on the bed covers.

"Don't leave me alone please!" I heard her plead, as she didn't let go of my wrist, and tears heavily streamed down her cheeks.

"I'll stay beside you. Even though it isn't proper." I whispered quietly, before she let go of my wrist, and went into the bathroom nearby to get ready for bed. I quickly got ready also, before slipping under the covers. But before I fell asleep I heard Charlene say gently.

"It is just us, please take the mask off, it must be uncomfortable to sleep with it on." With a sigh, I slowly took the mask off, waiting for Charlene to scream or regret her decision. However rejection never came, as she climbed into bed in front of me and stroked the deformed cheek gently. I breathed in and out to calm my racing heartbeat, before wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Good night Ma Petite Rose. See you in the morning." I whispered, before we both drifted off to sleep within each other's embrace...


	15. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry it has been soooooooooooooooo long since the last chapter :/ I seem to have suffered a case of writer's block :/ But I think my fellow readers will understand the sentiment :/ I would like to thank everyone who is following and favourite my story so far :) As you know I only own Charlene :) Erik doesn't belong to me, although I wish he did ;)**

 **Erik: You belong to me though...am I going to have to punish you for tardiness again?**

 **Me: I'm sorry Angel it won't happen again :/**

 **Erik: I'll forgive you I guess, especially when you look at me with those big brown eyes.**

 **Me: So anyway...all characters and lyrics belong to their respective owners, Charlene is my OC so belongs to me :) Reviews and constructive criticism welcome as always and on with the show!**

* * *

 **Ange De Soi: Angel of Self**

 **Chapter Fourteen: I'm Scared of Change...**

 **Charlene's POV**

I woke up the next morning to find the bed beside me cold and empty. But where was Erik? The last I remember we arrived at Erik's childhood home in Rouen, so where did he go? I closed my eyes as I heard the most beautiful singing, as well as smelt the most wonderful smells emanating throughout the cottage. After wrapping myself in a nearby black robe, I slowly made my way down to the kitchen.

"Charlene! Be careful not to overexert yourself!" A voice said suddenly, before picking me up gently and placing me down on a nearby chair.

"I am not an invalid! I can walk!" I said with a small pout.

"I just don't want to see you hurt Ma Petite Rose. You were unconscious for so long; I was worried you were never going to wake up." He cooed, as he placed a plate down in front of me. That was when I noticed I wasn't wearing my robe, as the sleeves were miles too long on me.

"You know you look adorable in my robe." He said huskily, placing a gloved finger under my chin, causing my face to grow hot with a blush.

"Now we should eat our breakfast before it gets cold. We can then discuss where to go." He said gently, before I immediately tucked into my plate of pastries. Once we finished our breakfast, and washed the dishes, we sat outside before proceeding to discuss where we should go.

"Where should we go?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. I was thinking about America; I have heard there is an island there. We would be safe and never found if we lived on this island." Erik said slowly.

"What is the name of this island? And how would we get there?" I asked curiously.

"Coney Island; and we would get there by boat." He replied matter of factly.

"How would we board a boat, without getting caught?" I asked nervously; worried that the Parisian citizens were bound to come after us – especially Erik as in their eyes he is still a wanted criminal.

"Madame Giry will be able to assist us. After all she rescued me from the gypsy carnival as a child, so she will be able to rescue me again." He replied, I decided against asking about his childhood; knowing he will tell me when he is ready to do so.

"But won't the gendarme be looking for you still? I cannot bear to lose you again." I breathed, as I stroked his unmasked cheek gently.

"I'll ensure that to the Parisians and the world, I am dead. But as long as there is breath in my body, I'll be beside you no matter what." He replied passionately, placing his hand on my face, as he stroked my cheek gently. I closed my eyes and leant into his hand, as he started to wipe the tears falling uncontrollably down my cheeks.

"But now we know where we are going; we should send a letter to Madame Giry, and seek out her help to obtain tickets to America." He continued.

"What shall I do whilst you sort out the letter and send it?" I asked curiously.

"Why don't you organise our bags for us? So we are ready to leave the moment I receive the tickets." He replied, before picking up some parchment, and making his way to a desk nearby, after I nodded in agreement. I went into the bedroom, where our bags were lying empty in the bottom of the wardrobe, before packing our belongings into each of them. I then proceeded to organise Erik's music, as it became disorganised after the mob invaded his lair.

It was several hours since I started organising our belongings, and I paused when my stomach gave an almighty growl.

"Lunch is ready mon ange! And we have much to discuss!" I heard Erik call out. I brushed my dress down, before heading downstairs to see Erik laying out some bread and cheese, as well as some meat and fruit. As we sat down to lunch, Erik asked curiously.

"So, how is the packing getting on?"

"I have finished the packing. So I spent some time organising your music. I hope you don't mind." I replied meekly.

"Thank you for organising my music; I haven't looked at it since that night. But I know you will do a brilliant job organising it." He replied sincerely.

"How is the letter to Madame Giry getting on?" I asked curiously.

"It has been written and sent to her. Hopefully we should receive the relevant items and information within the next few days." He replied. Once we finished lunch, we spent our afternoon organising Erik's music - yet as we went through his music, I found myself sighing wistfully.

"What is wrong mon ange? You are looking wistful and you just let out this almighty sigh." Erik's musical voice asked gently.

"I'm sorry, it is just looking at some of your music makes me sad." I replied quietly.

"Why is that darling?"

"I know you play this music on your organ, and I am going to miss watching you play on it." I replied sadly, as I came close to bursting into tears.

"Don't worry, when we move to America, the first thing I will do is purchase an organ." He said gently, kissing the top of my head.

"But come, we should eat some dinner, we have been at this for hours." He continued gently, just as my stomach gave an almighty growl; to which Erik let out a deep melodic laugh.

"It seems your body agrees with me mon ange." Before leading me away towards the kitchen; all the while I kept thinking about our move to America. Will I be accepted there? Will people judge my quirks in America? Will Erik be accepted too?

"Are you ok mon ange? Dinner is ready." I heard a voice said gently. I mentally shook my head, before sitting down at the table. But as we ate, my mind still swirled with endless thoughts that I couldn't seem to get rid of.

"I can tell you are thinking mon ange. Talk to me please, tell me what's wrong."

"I'm scared, but I can't really explain why." I breathed.

"Are you scared about going to America? You know I will be with you every step of the way, and we are safe, no-one can hurt us anymore."

"I'm scared of change, of the judgement we will receive; or more so I will receive. I never really fit in when I was in the Opera House. Then there was that whole incident with the asylum, and them trying to get rid of my 'quirks'. How will people react to my 'quirks'?"

"Where we are going I think we will fit right in; Coney Island is apparently filled with magicians, and people of all shapes and sizes." He replied, which made me feel slightly better. But I looked forward to when we escape Paris, away from thoughts of discrimination, and thoughts of the Duke. After dinner we just sat beside each other on a chair, as Erik hummed under his breath. Yet his voice seemed to have an effect on me, as my eyes began to droop and flutter shut.

"I think it is time to put you to bed. It has been a long day and you need to rest." Erik's melodic voice said gently.

"But I'm not tired!" I whined, as I snuggled into Erik's chest, before giving a small yawn.

"I think your body says differently." And before I could voice a protest, I gave a squeal of surprise when Erik lifted me up in his strong arms.

"Okay I will go to bed, only if you sing me to sleep." I said with a small pout and wide eyes, as he carried me towards the bedroom.

"I can never say no to those big pleading eyes of yours mon ange." Before he placed my feet down on the floor.

"Why don't you get ready for bed? I'll join you shortly." He continued, before I made my way into the bathroom with a nightgown in my arms. Yet after I washed, I realised I would have trouble with untying the laces in the back, as I tried to do it myself. I sighed angrily to myself, before I jumped when I felt hands on my back.

"I'm sorry mon ange, I didn't mean to startle you." He said soothingly.

"How did you know I needed help?" I asked curiously.

"Call it intuition if you will." He replied cryptically, as he finished loosening the laces.

"I'll leave you to change in private." He continued gravely, before leaving the room without waiting for my reply. I shook my head, before quickly changing into my nightgown. I went into the room to see Erik sitting up in bed with a book. I clambered in beside him before wrapping my arm around his chest. I felt him tense beneath my touch, causing me to look up at him worryingly.

"What are you reading?" I asked curiously, as I tried to peek over his shoulder.

"The Mask of Red Death: A Fantasy by Edgar Allan Poe. It is one of my favourite books."

"You dressed as Red Death at the Masquerade." I breathed wistfully, as I fondly remember how the managers and guests, were scared of the figure in red. Yet it was the day I admitted I loved Erik, and when he protected me from the Duke.

"Well remembered, but now it is time to sleep." He said soothingly, putting the book down, before wrapping his arms around me and stroking my hair. I leant against his chest, as he sang Music of the Night under his breath, before I succumbed to sleep at last...


	16. Chapter 15

**So a long awaited chapter :) There will be another chapter after this which will be an epilogue of when they arrive in America and Coney Island eleven days later. I would like to thank all of my readers and reviewers for favouriting and following my story, as well as your kind comments. There is a poll in connection with this story on my page. Please place your votes: would you guys be interested in a sequel, or do we want to leave it as is? :) Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome as always :) I only own my OC and own lyrics :) Anything else you recognise belongs to their respective owners. Now on with the show! :)**

* * *

 **Ange De Soi: Angel of Self**

 **Chapter Fifteen: Sail Across the Sea...**

 **Phantom's POV**

I woke up to see Charlene sleeping peacefully beside me, and so I carefully extracted myself from her embrace, before getting breakfast ready for when she woke up. As I made breakfast, I heard a noise coming from outside. I grabbed a lasso from nearby, before slowly making my way to the front door. I then opened it suddenly before poising the lasso in front of me. However no-one was in sight, and all I could see was a note on the front step. I looked around warily, before picking it up and locking the door behind me. I skimmed through the note to realise it was the tickets and papers to get us to America. She also explained that the gendarme were hunting for me, and that's why the note was delivered in such a mysterious fashion; as they were keeping an eye on her too. If they were watching her, did that mean they would be coming for me soon? I then ran to the kitchen, before arranging the breakfast on a tray, knowing we would have to leave as soon as we ate. At least Charlene was now able to stand unaided after her injury, otherwise I don't know how we would flee with an injured Charlene in tow. I got to the bedroom to see Charlene still sleeping peacefully in bed. I placed the tray down on a table, before opening the curtains. I gave a sad sigh as Charlene tried burying herself beneath the covers. For some reason the sight brought me sadness rather than joy and laughter.

"Charlene it's time to get up. We need to eat and then move on." I said gently, as I stroked the top of her head.

"Is something wrong?" She asked groggily with underlying concern.

"I've just received the tickets and papers to get us to America. But Madame Giry is being watched by the gendarme, as they are looking for me, and they remember her connection to us." I replied quickly, before taking a pastry from the tray, as Charlene followed suit and ate a pastry also. Once breakfast was finished, I left Charlene to change, whilst I washed the dishes, before brushing my teeth. Just as I finished, I heard Charlene calling for me. I came into the room, to see her standing in the centre of the room, with her back towards me; allowing me to quickly and deftly tie up the laces in her dress, before changing as she brushed her teeth. As I grabbed our bags, I heard her ask quietly.

"Is it safe for us to be out during the day? What happens if someone sees us and reports us to the gendarme?" She asked concernedly.

"Don't worry, we'll be perfectly safe, and I vow to protect you no matter what. Caesar knows what to do if we are in any danger. Come, we must flee, we have a long journey ahead of us." I said stoically, before making our way to where Caesar was tacked up. Sadly once we boarded the boat, we would have to leave him behind, even though it pained me to leave my long-term companion behind. We then rode towards the docks, hoping we wouldn't encounter any trouble along the way. But if the gendarme were after us, did that mean the Duke managed to persuade them that I was the villain? But I thought the gendarme believed my side of the story, so why were they after me?

"What are you thinking about Angel?" Charlene asked innocently.

"Nothing ma petite rose, my mind was just wandering again." I replied, as my grip tightened a little around her waist, causing her to become warm beneath my hands. Several hours had passed since we left Rouen, and Charlene was peacefully asleep within my embrace, as we rode in contemplative silence. Eventually the trees parted, and I saw the docks coming into view. I stopped the horse, before gently shaking Charlene awake.

"We're here mon ange." I breathed, before helping her down once she woken up. I then watched as she stroked Caesar's muzzle gently.

"I wish we didn't have to leave Caesar behind, I'm going to miss him." She said sadly. I looked up when I heard footsteps approaching the forest, to which I pulled Charlene behind me, before pulling out my lasso. I relaxed when I saw Madame Giry and Meg approaching us.

"We're coming with you. The gendarme have been asking us a lot of prying questions, so I think it is better if we move on. I also wanted to give you this." Before she handed a piece of headed paper with a wax seal and signature at the bottom.

"Caesar will now be allowed to board the ship, he will have to stay in the hold with the rest of the animals though - but he will be well looked after." She explained, before we quickly boarded the ship, not wanting to be out in the open for longer than necessary. Once we were settled in our respective cabins, we waited anxiously for the ship to leave port.

"Aren't you happy Madame Giry and Meg have joined us?" I heard Charlene ask curiously, to which I mentally shook my head, before replying.

"Of course mon ange! Wherever did you get the idea I wasn't happy about the matter? I am just anxious for the boat to leave, that's all." I stroked Charlene's hair, in the hopes it would soothe our nerves, as I could tell Charlene was picking up on my anxiety. Soon enough I felt the boat move into motion, and I knew we were leaving towards our new life. A life where we could forget our troubles, and go to a place where no-one knows who we are, to live in peace and love for the remainder of our days. I smiled as I watched Charlene sleep peacefully against my chest; probably lulled to sleep by the sound of my heartbeat. After stroking her hair one last time, I fell asleep beside her.

 **~The next morning~**

I woke up in the early hours of the morning, to a high-pitched scream, and a punch in the stomach. After I shook my head, and the sensation of being winded passed, I saw Charlene sitting up wide-eyed and sweating profusely.

"What is wrong mon ange?" I cooed, as I rhythmically stroked her hair.

"When will the torment end? Why does he continue to haunt me so?" She asked tearfully.

"Did you dream about the Duke mon ange?" I asked gently, as she leant into my chest and fisted my shirt tightly. I felt her nod her head, as her tears soaked the fabric of my shirt.

"I would steal the moon and give you the stars if it gives you pleasant dreams at night." I beseeched. I then opened my mouth and sang, to soothe her frazzled nerves and mind:

 _Sail across the sea,_

 _Put the Duke out of mind,_

 _Close your eyes and flee,_

 _Let yourself stay blind,_

 _Leave thoughts of Paris behind._

Once she was peacefully asleep, I went in search of food for when she woke up. I just hoped the nightmares will stop haunting her, once we are far away from Paris, because I don't think she will handle eleven days of sleepless nights. When I reached the cabin with a tray of food, I saw her sitting up in bed, looking around with worry creasing her brows.

"I brought us some food to eat." I explained, before sitting down beside her and setting the tray down between us. We ate in contemplative silence, before she asked curiously.

"How long will it be before we get to America?"

"Another eleven days, it takes twelve days in total." I replied concisely. She nodded thoughtfully as she continued to eat the food in front of her.

"What would you like to do now? A walk on deck perhaps? A singing lesson? Listen to some music?" I asked curiously.

"I would like to walk on the deck, get some fresh air." She replied quietly. After bundling her in her cloak, we walked hand in hand out to the deck. The moment we reached the deck, she closed her eyes and sighed in contentment, as the sun hit her face. As we walked, I noticed no-one stared at the mask. Was it because it didn't phase them? Or did they just not notice it? We then leant over the rail at the end of the ship, as we watched the ship sail across the sea; ignoring the world around us and forgetting our troubles for a moment.

 **~Several Hours Later~**

However as we ate dinner in our cabin that night, I could tell something was on Charlene's mind, as I stroked her knuckles gently.

"Talk to me Charlene, what is wrong?"

"Do you think the Duke could still be after us?" She asked meekly.

"Last I heard from Madame Giry he was still in jail, awaiting trial. Although I do find it odd that the gendarme were questioning her, and looking for us. I guess they thought I was guilty of something too."

"But you've done nothing wrong. Do you think the gendarme going after us is anything to do with the Duke?" She asked worryingly, as she leant into my chest.

"It could be. But now we are away from Paris, I won't be able to tell." I replied thoughtfully, before I began to hum quietly in her ear, as I stroked the top of her head. I then looked down with concern when I felt her shiver.

"Are you cold mon ange?" To which she shook her head, as she snuggled deeper into my chest. I placed my hand under her chin, before tilting her head to face me.

"Please Charlene talk to me, I can tell something is up." I said soothingly, as she looked at me with hooded eyes.

"I am feeling something I can't explain." She replied quietly, as she looked down with a blush. As I brushed my fingers down her cheek, her blush deepened and another shiver spread through her body.

"You don't have to do anything if you're not ready, I won't force you." I said gently, brushing a strand of hair out of her face, before she gave a small yawn.

"Come, it is time for bed. The time will pass by so quickly, before you know it we will reach a new world, and we can live our lives, in peace and splendour." We then fell peacefully asleep in each other's arms, as the steady rocking of the boat lulled us to sleep...


	17. Epilogue

**So here is the final chapter :) You know the drill :) I only own my OC and anything else belongs to their respective owners :) Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome as always :) And I would like to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart for showing an interest in my story :) Now on with the show! :)**

* * *

 **Ange De Soi: Angel of Self**

 **Chapter Sixteen: Epilogue**

 **Eleven Days Later**

 **Charlene's POV**

It had been eleven days since we arrived on Coney Island, and life couldn't be better. We are still engaged and in the process of planning the wedding. According to Erik it will be the most beautiful event of the century. Erik told me his surname – Destler. I kept saying my name over and over in excitement, knowing we were getting ever closer to getting married, and that we will be together forever. Erik told me he was planning every detail, and that Madame Giry and Meg were invited to the wedding. He had also opened a theme park on Coney Island and named it Phantasma. He formed the alias Mr Y and employed people much like himself. They were given a roof over their heads; a safe place to live without fear of discrimination or bullying, a job where they were respected and viewed with awe. Meg would introduce the park to the patrons, and I was the headline act; where I adopted the name Ange De Soi – Angel of Self. Everyone at the park accepted my quirks, as well as my scars, which made me forget everything between the Duke and I. The wedding is to be in December before Christmas, so in six months time, and the ceremony will take place in the theme park in the Aerie, where Erik works. Meg will be my bridesmaid, and Madame Giry will give me away. Happily Raoul and Christine are now married, and I invited them to the wedding too, as Raoul is like the brother I never had. So even though I am the Angel of Self, I am surrounded by people who love me and accept me for who I am, and I wouldn't have it any other way...


End file.
